Rescuing Pacifica
by LittleAmberAmethyst
Summary: The sequel to Valentine's Day. The Northwests found out about Pacifica dating Dipper. To ensure they never see each other again, her parents enroll Pacifica in a boarding school in Paris. Dipper and Mabel have less than a week to stop Pacifica from being sent away forever. In their quest they discover something much darker than they ever hoped for. Dipcifica.
1. Dipper's Decision

**This is the sequel to my Dipcifica fanfiction Valentine's Day. It takes place directly after the last sentence in the previous story.**

 **For those of you who have not read Valentine's Day: basically, the Northwests found out that Dipper and Pacifica are dating and she lied to them, saying that she was touring colleges in California, when in fact she spent Valentine's weekend with her boyfriend in Piedmont. Also, Dipper and Pacifica are both sixteen in this story.**

 **Also, one more thing, this is just the working title. It is subject to change if I think of something better.**

* * *

 _Prologue: the Ending of_ _Valentine's Day_

 _"I love him," Pacifica blurted._

 _"Dear, you don't know what you're saying," Priscilla said, eyeing her reflection in her mirror._

 _"Love has nothing to do with a relationship," Preston told her. His wife nodded in agreement._

 _"You can't tell me how to feel," the blonde argued._

 _"Feel what you want, but don't let it dictate your actions," Preston replied._

 _"You're too young to be in love anyway," Priscilla commented._

 _Pacifica gripped at the cushioned seat. She glanced out the window to see the California town of Piedmont disappearing into a blur._

 _Priscilla put her mirror down on the vacant seat next to her._

 _"I have a solution anyway," she said. She reached into her purse and pulled out a brochure, handing it to her daughter._

 _Pacifica gasped at the building on the front cover. It was a prestige boarding school in Paris. She turned the page and cringed at the words she feared printed there. The school allowed for summer stays._

 _"You'll never see that Pines boy again," Preston ordered._

 _The brochure dropped from Pacifica's hand. Tears leaked down her cheeks._

* * *

Chapter One:

Dipper dried his eyes and apologized to his sister for crying on her shoulder. Mabel went to dismiss his his need to apologize, but he walked back inside the house before she could speak.

Dipper started when he saw Pacifica's bus ticket sitting on the side table. He picked it up, grabbed his jacket with one hand and Mabel's arm with the other. Adam followed after the two.

"Dipper, what's gotten into you?" Mabel demanded.

He handed her the car keys. "Drive me to the bus station," he demanded. He realized how he sounded and added in a softer tone, "Please."

"Mabel, what's going on?" Adam asked.

"Please, Mabel," Dipper begged. "I have to go after her." He pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket. "I'll call Grunkle Stan and let him know I'm-"

"Dipper, get a hold of yourself," Mabel said and grabbed his arms. Dipper nearly dropped the phone.

"You saw how mad they were," Dipper pleaded. Pacifica never went into detail about her parents' methods of punishment, only that it always brought her to tears to think about it.

"Then the last thing they want right now is to see you," Mabel tried.

"Are you gonna help me or not?" Dipper asked.

Mabel stared at him with sad eyes.

"Fine, I'll do it myself," Dipper said and snatched the keys from his sister's hand.

"Whoa! Buddy, you're in no condition to be driving," Adam said.

"Stay out of this," Dipper snapped.

"Dipper," Mabel cried. "Please."

"Forget the bus, I'm driving to Gravity Falls," Dipper said and opened the car door.

"Matthew Daniel Pines," Dipper's father called as he stepped forward. He held his hand out for the keys.

Mabel and Adam stepped back. Mrs. Pines joined her husband.

"Please explain to me what you're doing," Mr. Pines asked.

"Dad, you don't understand," Dipper pleaded. "Pacifica's parents, they..."

"They didn't know she was here," his father finished. He put his hands on his hips and stared at his son. "Did _you_ know she lied to them about where she was going?"

Dipper looked down at the ground.

"So you lied to me," Mr. Pines said. His glare fell on his daughter. "Both of you."

The guilt became evident on Mabel's face.

Mrs. Pines glared at her son. "Dipper, you better go to your room," she ordered.

Dipper looked to both of his parents then to Mabel. He exhaled angrily then walked back into the house.

Mabel gave Adam a goodbye hug then went to her room before her parents even asked.

Dipper laid on his side on the bed. He stared angrily at the window. It was the second time Preston Northwest banned his daughter from seeing him, and just like last time Dipper was powerless to stop him. The only difference was that this time it would not be as easy for Pacifica to sneak away.

His cellphone chimed. Dipper recognized the ring tone belonging to his girlfriend. A selfie of Pacifica showed along with the notification of a new text. Hesitantly he opened the message.

He read: Bad news.

Dipper sat up in his bed. He replied back: What?

A minute passed before Pacifica answered: Call later.

Dipper pressed the phone against his chest. He imagined her parents watching her every move, and she having to precisely time when to contact him.

Dipper let the phone fall on the carpet. He laid back, staring at the ceiling with one arm across his forehead.

* * *

"Mom, Dad," Pacifica pleaded. "Don't you think this is a little extreme?" She picked the paper from the floor. "This is like halfway around the world."

"I spent two years at that school," her mother said. "They'll have your best interests in mind."

Pacifica glared at her parents. The only interests they cared about were their own. Dipper had been right on how transparent her mother was.

"Besides, didn't you say you wanted to spend a semester in France?" Priscilla reminded her.

"When I'm in college or something," Pacifica cried. She gripped at her forehead then let her hands fall. "I want to stay here."

"So you can spend your summers gallivanting with that Pines trash?" Preston inquired. The girl clenched her teeth at how her father spoke her boyfriend's name. Preston leaned forward and grabbed Pacifica's chin. "When your loose-lipped friend let it known where you were, I had a tech student hack your Facebook account."

Pacifica's eyes widened.

"You've been deceiving us for over a year," Priscilla added.

Pacifica tried to pull herself from her father's grip, but he only squeezed her face harder making her yelp.

"You never lied or disobeyed until you starting hanging with those Pines kids," Preston hissed and roughly released his hold on her chin.

"And now he's having you sleep over at his house," said Priscilla, the disgust in her voice dripping from every word.

"It's not like that," Pacifica tried to explain.

"Maybe not now," her mother argued.

"You don't know him," Pacifica protested, her eyes starting to water.

"I do know he's low-class garbage, and you'll be better off without him," her father said. "And if I ever see you so much as shake his hand I'll make his entire existence a miserable one."

"You-you can't!" Pacifica exclaimed. "That's not fair. He's innocent."

Preston scoffed. "Innocent, right." He leaned against the seat and crossed his arms. "That's all up to you." His smile turned into a glower. "You will not bring another ounce of shame to our family name."

Pacifica leaned her face into her hands and started to cry.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Dipper's phone rang, breaking him from his light snooze. He nearly fell off the bed as he reached for the phone.

He hurriedly answered it when he saw the blurry image of his girlfriend glowing in the dark. He greeted her while searching for the light.

"Dipper," she said with a sob.

"'Cifica, what's wrong?" he asked. He flipped the light switch then sat down on the foot of his bed.

"Dipper," she said a second time. He could feel the pain in her voice.

"Baby, I'm here," Dipper said. "What's going on?"

"My parents," she said. "They...they're shipping me off to Paris."

It was not what he expected to hear. He sat quietly for about a minute. He only answered when she called his name.

"That's-that's great," Dipper said. "You like to travel."

"No, dummy," Pacifica replied. Dipper winced at her groan. "For school." She paused to let a sob pass. "That includes summer stay."

Dipper gasped.

"They know all about us," Pacifica said. "Apparently someone said something that got overheard and...they saw all the pictures." She decided not to tell him that her parents knew his uncles were in on the deception.

"When do you leave?" Dipper asked.

"The transfer will be ready by the end of the week," she said.

"How? So soon?" Dipper asked.

"My parents are willing to pay a little extra to pass over legalities and waiting lists and all that," she said then started to cry again. "I...I just like wanted to tell you before I left."

"Pacifica, don't," Dipper said. "We'll find a way." He thought for a moment. "What? What about your passport? Couldn't you just lose it?"

He heard her sigh. "They keep it locked up where I can't access it unless it's like the hour before the trip."

Dipper groaned.

"I love you, Dipper," Pacifica said. "If...if I don't get another chance to say it-I love you. The times I spent with you have been the best times of my life."

"I'll figure something out," Dipper said. "Don't just-"

"There's nothing we can do," Pacifica replied. "I wasn't careful enough."

"Pacifica," Dipper cried.

"Goodbye, Dipper," she said and hung up the phone.

Dipper listened to dead air for a few seconds. He lowered the smartphone to see the dreaded words: Call ended.

He ended the call then sat on his bed for a few minutes thinking over all his options. He wondered how a day that had started so well could end so wrong.

Dipper jumped from his bed.

As quietly as he could he emptied his duffle bag and filled it with enough clothes to get him through a week. He packed the journal Stan had given him at his thirteenth birthday party and a framed picture of Pacifica.

He picked up the discarded pants from the day out of the hamper and pulled his wallet from the pocket. There was enough cash to purchase a bus ticket to Oregon and perhaps buy two meals. He could access an ATM once he arrived in Gravity Falls.

He dialed the number for the Mystery Shack to inform his relatives of his unexpected arrival, but stopped himself from pressing the call button. Ford and Bill were likely still awake, but they were undoubtedly in the basement and wouldn't hear the phone. He didn't want to chance Stan being the one to answer after being pulled from sleep, and him notify his parents of his impromptu visit before he even left the house.

Dipper tiptoed to the bathroom. From what he could tell none of his family members were awake. A few minutes later he returned with a few items from the bathroom and added them to his bag. The teenager pulled on his tennis shoes then turned for the door.

The boy almost shouted when he saw the female version of himself standing in the doorway.

"Mabel, what are you doing?" Dipper yelled in a whisper.

"That's what I should be asking you," Mabel countered.

"You'll just think I'm nuts," Dipper said.

"You are," Mabel replied. She smiled then added, "Crazy in love."

"I have to do what I have to do," he said and pushed by the girl.

Mabel put a hand on her brother's shoulder. "If you do this you know Mom and Dad won't let you go in summer."

Dipper stopped. He thought over his twin's words then he returned his gaze to the stairs.

"If I don't, she won't be there in the summer," Dipper retorted then descended the steps.

"Then I'm going with you," Mabel announced.

"Mabel, no," Dipper said and turned to his sister. "I already got you in trouble once today, I won't do it again."

"Pacifica's my friend too," said Mabel. She playfully punched Dipper in the arm. "And didn't I say we'd do all the important things together?"

Dipper smiled.

He gave her the few minutes she needed to pack. The two quietly made their way down the stairs and out the door.

Dipper went to open the car door. Mabel grabbed his hand and shook her head. She pointed to the bottom of the driveway. By the time they reached it a red sportscar pulled up. The window rolled down and Adam nodded at the twins.

"I knew you were up to something and got us a get away car," Mabel said.

"Mabel, we're saving a friend, not fleeing the scene of a crime," Dipper replied.

"Mom and Dad might think differently," said Mabel.

Dipper laughed nervously.

Mabel climbed in the front seat and Dipper in the back. Without checking to see if his passengers had their seatbelts on, Adam sped off. In no time they arrived at the bus station.

"Mabel," Adam called as she went to leave. He put his hand on her shoulder. "You're the most exciting person I've ever met."

Mabel beamed at the compliment. She opened her mouth to respond only for Adam to lock his lips with hers. Their kiss was short lived as the twins needed to get a move on. They planned to be halfway to Gravity Falls before their parents realized they were gone.

Mabel said goodbye to Adam and he hurried away.

The Pines twins walked into the bus station. Both of their stomachs leaped at the realness of the move they were about to pull. Mabel looked at the door; it wasn't too late to back out. One look at her brother and she pushed away her fears.

Dipper approached the counter. Mabel handed him her savings. He purchased two student tickets for Gravity Falls. The bus would be leaving in an hour.

The two walked to their terminal and sat down. Mabel kicked her legs. She had never missed a day of high school, not even when she had the flu. Her brother was worth the price of her perfect attendance record.

Dipper thought over the people he was letting down: his parents, his team, his teachers, and possibly even his great-uncles when they discovered the truth. He shut his eyes and imagined the smiling face of his girlfriend disappearing forever. His logical brain told him he was making the stupidest mistake of his life. Still, there was something pushing him, encouraging him, reminding him that it was the right thing to do.

With the Valentine's holiday at a close it was time for him to prove his love.

* * *

 **Well, that's the first chapter. I hope everyone found it entertaining. Yes, I'm aware how cheesy the last bit sounded. What can I say, I'm a corny person. :P**

 **I couldn't find any confirmation on Dipper's real name, so I made something up.**

 **If anyone can think of a better title than the one I already have, please let me know. Or if you think the title is perfect as is and you don't want a change, also let me know. Thanks. :)**


	2. Back in Gravity Falls

**Oh my goodness, so many people liked the first chapter! I can't thank you all enough!**

 **Pacifica is not in this chapter as it focuses more on the Pines family.**

 **A special thank you to all my reviewers! Crazytraveler4, Taiski, Smiles1998, NickStriker, RyuAssassin, Pat-975, LucasTsunami, Flopi216, the two Guests, Little Mockingjay, and narutoricky9, you all are amazing. Thank you so much for your support and feedback, it's greatly appreciated.**

* * *

The bus came to a stop at the station right before crossing into Oregon. Even though they wouldn't be changing buses, it was standard procedure for all passengers to get off and re-board when it was time to depart.

The twins left their jackets on the seats. Their luggage was stored below. Mabel looped her purse over her arm then she and Dipper stepped off the bus.

They were met by the familiar bus station they stopped at every summer and Thanksgiving break. It was five in the morning and the bus wasn't scheduled to leave again until six. If everything went according to plan, their parents wouldn't rise until they were a half hour into the route for Gravity Falls.

The twins entered the building. Mabel hurried off to the bathroom while Dipper stopped to buy two sodas. He paid the cashier who had the personality of a wet dish rag. The cold Sprite bottle was lifted to his lips. Dipper started to feel the guilt rise in his chest. He whipped out his phone and loaded the most recent picture of him and Pacifica. All the guilt he felt for his parents vanished when he looked upon her smile.

Mabel took a seat next to Dipper. Her brother handed her the second Sprite bottle. The two sat in silence for a few minutes. He wondered if his sister regretted her decision to join him yet.

Dipper figured it was time to do the inevitable. He scrolled through his contacts until Stan's number was highlighted.

"Mabel," Dipper said catching the girl's attention. "I should probably warn you that Grunkle Stan is going to be furious with us." The girl lowered her bottle. "If he isn't then Grunkle Ford will be. And so will our parents."

"I already knew that when I agreed to come with you," Mabel said. She smirked then added, "And if Mom and Dad are really mad I'll just tell them you forced me to come with you."

Dipper rolled his eyes, but managed a smile.

The boy looked back down at his phone. "I wonder, should I call Grunkle Stan now, or just wait until we get there."

Mabel thought for a moment. With a weak smile she said, "I say we surprise him. If he sees our faces in person he won't turn us away."

"What if Mom and Dad call him first?" Dipper questioned.

"Hmm, good point," Mabel replied.

Dipper took a deep breath and pressed the dial button. It rang eight times and Dipper considered hanging up and going with the other plan. On the ninth ring a groggy and grumpy voice greeted on the other line.

Dipper sat there with his mouth hanging open, not sure what to say. He realized just how bad of an idea this was. No, he had already come half way-there was no turning back.

"Hello," the voice bellowed. "If this is some prank I swear to-"

"No, no, Grunkle Stan it's me," Dipper spluttered.

"Dipper?" Stan said taken back. "Why're you callin' so early?"

Dipper cringed at the fact that it wasn't even six yet.

Stan's voice changed to one of panic. "Are you hurt? Because I swear if anyone dared to lay a finger on you or Mabel I'm going to-"

"Grunkle Stan," Dipper interrupted. The older man hushed. "Mabel's fine. She's right here beside me." Dipper took a deep breath and said what he dreaded to speak. "We're on our way up."

"You're what?" Grunkle Stan asked. After a two second pause he said, "I know I'm getting old and my ears are failing, but you're what?"

"It's a long story," Dipper replied. "But it's real important. We'll be there around noon."

"It better be," Stan said.

"Thank you, Grunkle Stan," Dipper said then ended the call.

Dipper let out a heavy sigh and leaned against the back of the chair. Mabel placed a hand on his shoulder. Her brother looked over at her then shut his eyes.

Soon it was time to leave.

* * *

The twins rode in silence all the way to Oregon. Dipper was too nervous to talk about anything. Mabel entertained herself with a romance novel and her iPod.

Dipper could only think of Pacifica. He hoped she hadn't suffered much from her parents' wrath.

The bus stopped in Gravity Falls. The twins stepped off the bus and onto another that would lead them into town and ultimately stop at the Mystery Shack.

Both twins felt the nerves as they approached their great-uncle's house. Usually they approached with excitement, but this time they came on different circumstances.

The bus stopped in front of the Mystery Shack. Dipper nodded to Mabel who shakily smiled in return. The teens grabbed their belongings and stepped off.

Gradually they made their way up to the front of the building. Both siblings stopped when they saw the welcoming committee standing on the porch. Grunkle Stan glared at them with both hands on his hips. Ford stood beside him with crossed arms. Soos and Bill looked at the twins with a hint of pity.

Stan descended the stairs as the twins closed in.

"I hoped this was all a joke," the older man snapped. "Your mother called me this morning in tears."

Dipper and Mabel exchanged glances. Dipper had written their parents a note and left it on his dresser before Mabel caught him trying to sneak out.

Stan was not finished. He pointed a finger at the boy. "She said you wanted to drive up here all by yourself yesterday."

"Stanley," Ford said. "I'm sure they have a good reason for doing something so foolish." He sent the twins a look that showed how much he disapproved of their decision. "Let them get settled and then we can talk about it."

Soos offered to take their bags up to the attic. Stan shoved the kids into the house. Mabel couldn't help but wonder if she had made the wrong choice.

The kids were seated in the living room. Mabel sat down on the chair while Dipper chose the floor. Bill returned from the kitchen with two glasses of milk and a plate of chocolate chip cookies for them to share.

In between bites of the snacks Dipper explained their situation to his uncles. Every once in a while Mabel would chime in.

"I had no choice," Dipper concluded. "I have to save her."

The other four stared back at the teens.

"Save her from what?" Ford asked. The younger set of twins stared up at Ford. "I don't see the urgency here," he continued. "If the school is as prestegious as she says, then maybe it is in her best interest to go."

"That's the point, Grunkle Ford," Dipper cried. "They're not giving her a choice."

"You don't know what they're like," Mabel added.

"What I do know is that this is none of our business," Ford replied.

Dipper turned to face his other great-uncle. "Grunkle Stan," he pleaded.

"I agree with Stanford," Stan said. "I was fine with keeping your relationship with the Northwest brat a secret, but this is something we don't need to get involved in."

"But Grunkle Stan, you know the kind of people they are," Dipper argued.

"Which further proves my point," Stan retorted. "And if she's over an ocean then she's safe from her parents."

"Dipper," Ford said. "I understand you're worried for your girlfriend, but this is between her and her parents."

Dipper groaned. "I can't believe you two!" he shouted.

"Kid, what exactly was your plan?" Stan asked. Dipper stopped and stared up at his uncle. "What? Are you going to skip right up to that mansion and demand him not to send her?"

Dipper was dumbfounded.

"Or are you going to kidnap her?" Stan asked. "I may have a long list of crimes..." he glanced over at his brother who still hadn't gotten over everything he had done under his name over the years. "But kidnapping's not one of them."

"I'll do it," Bill volunteered.

Ford glared at him.

"I'm joking, Sixer," the blond replied.

The teen burned with anger at himself. He had blindly boarded a bus and gotten himself (and possibly his sister) in a world of trouble, without a concrete plan of action.

"And if you do 'save her', what are you going to do?" Stan asked. "Where are you going to take her?"

"I haven't thought of that yet," Dipper spat.

"You didn't think at all," Ford snapped.

"Mr. Pines, that's a bit harsh," said Soos.

Ford glared at the handyman. "No, it's high time he hears this." Ford stared back at Dipper. "You're not a child anymore. You can't just jump into action." He pointed to the side of his head. "You have to step back and think."

"Oh, like you did when you invited him into our world," Dipper snarled and pointed at Bill. Dipper immediately clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Dipper!" Mabel shouted.

Bill raised an eyebrow, but he didn't look offended.

Ford went speechless. He looked over at Bill then back at his nephew.

"Yes, exactly," Ford replied and turned. He quickly moved into the gift shop.

"No, Grunkle Ford, I'm sorry," Dipper said and hurried after his uncle. "I didn't mean it."

Ford stepped into the secret entrance to the laboratory.

Bill followed after Ford. He stopped beside Dipper and gold eyes glared at the brunet.

"Don't come to me for help, Pinetree," he snarled then disappeared into the lab with Ford.

Dipper stopped at the closed vending machine. He retracted his hand and turned. If Ford didn't want to help him, then he wouldn't ask anymore.

The teenager looked over at the remaining three. Mabel and Soos stood in the doorway while Stan was fully in the gift shop. Dipper's eyes filled with tears.

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do," Stan said. "I'm going to tell your parents you got here safely, and then I'm going to get you both on the next bus back to California."

"Grunkle Stan, please," Dipper begged. The tears spilled down his face.

Stan sent both the twins up to the attic. Mabel sighed then obeyed Stan's request. With his head hung, Dipper followed after his sister. He whispered an apology to Mabel.

"Oh, and Dipper," Stan called.

Despite not wanting to, the boy looked in his uncle's direction. He didn't even bother to wipe away the tears.

The elderly man smirked. "Maybe if you can come up with a decent plan before I buy those tickets, maybe you can convince me to help you."

Dipper gave his grunkle a smile then bolted up the stairs. Mabel looked at Stan and then back to her brother. Against her better judgment she followed her twin to their combined room.

* * *

 **Sorry. I had to add extra drama. I just can't see Ford (and to some degree even Stan) approving of Dipper's choice and lack of a plan. Also, Ford and Stan don't know how Pacifica's parents treat her. I figure she would only tell those she absolutely trusts, so pretty much only Dipper and Mabel.**

 **Will Dipper be able to convince Stan to help him, or will he be doomed to fail?**


	3. Nighttime Visit

**Well, I got this chapter done today, so I'm updating early. Yay!**

 **Thank you all for all your views, reviews, and favorites for chapter two!**

 **So several of you pointed this out, and I'm sorry I didn't mention this in the last chapter, I'm such a doofus, that being why Bill is living with the Pines. All of my stories (except for Broken Heart [crackfic] and Crossing the Line) are in the same timeline. In my other story Bonded (a Bill redemption/BillFord drama story) he is bonded to Ford and lives at the Mystery Shack. This story happens four years after the current chapter (22) of that one, so by this time Bill is on friendly terms with the twins. I'm sorry I forgot to mention that in chapter two!**

* * *

Dipper sat on his bed with a notebook. He chewed on a pen as he thought over every plan possible to rescue Pacifica. The tenth and final plot was scratched out with black ink. The teen groaned and tossed the notebook to the floor. He leaned back on his bed and stared up at the cracked ceiling.

Mabel looked up from her knitting and stared at her brother. Things had not gone the way either of them had hoped. In hindsight she wondered what exactly they had hoped to change.

The boy could only think of his girlfriend. He imagined her sitting in her room, a servant with an eye on her every move as she packed for her upcoming trip.

In less than a week she would be shipped over to the other side of the world where she would receive a good education, but one without the support of her boyfriend. Dipper knew his parents didn't have the money to send him to Paris every summer. What more he was certain Preston set a motion in place for the security to keep the Pines boy from stepping foot on their campus.

A knock at the door caught both of the twin's attention. Mabel looked to Dipper then gave the visitor permission to enter. The door opened revealing Stan. He stood with one hand rubbing the back of his head.

"I just got off the phone with your father," he announced. The twins awaited the remainder of the news. Stan lowered his arm and sighed then said, "He will be here Wednesday night to pick you two up."

Both teenagers were surprised by the news.

"He's...he's driving here?" Dipper asked.

"I tried to talk him out of it," Stan explained. "But he refused to let me pay to send you back."

Dipper stared down at the floor. That gave him an extra day than he had been expecting. The older man looked over at his nephew.

"What are you gonna do, kid?" Stan asked.

"I don't know," Dipper answered. He rubbed at his stinging eyes. "Everything I think of has a huge flaw." He shook his head and added, "I don't know what I was thinking."

Stan sat down on the bed next to Dipper. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. The brunet looked up to see his grunkle smiling at him.

"You were thinking of her," Stan said. He smirked then said, "You'd be surprised what a man'll do for his girl." He nudged Dipper in the side. "Word to the wise, kid, just don't get yourself arrested for it. Your parents'll never forgive me."

"Sounds like you're speaking from experience," said Mabel.

"Your innocent ears don't need to hear the stories," Stan replied with a laugh. He stood and ruffled Mabel's hair before leaving.

Mabel looked over at her brother who appeared to be deep in thought. She then thought of the girl who had once been her enemy who was now one of her closest friends. Pacifica trusted her in return. Mabel was well aware of what the other teen's parents were capable of doing when they got angry enough.

She suddenly thought about how far Paris was from Gravity Falls.

"Dipper," she said softly. The boy looked in her direction. Mabel took a deep breath and prepared herself for what she figured her brother didn't want to hear. "Maybe Grunkle Ford is right." Diper frowned, but she kept talking. "Maybe this is a good thing for her. She'll get to spend two years away from her parents' influence."

"Mabel, do you really think they won't have any influence over there?" Dipper harshly questioned. "Why else would they have handpicked that school?"

Mabel replied, "I don't know, Dipper, but don't take your frustration out on me."

Dipper sighed and apologized. He positioned his back against the wall.

Everything felt like it was spiraling out of his control. He squeezed his eyes shut when he recalled the last time he felt that way. He was in the exact same spot. Only this time the scissors were not there (Mabel had threw them out), and he had promised his sister that he wouldn't attempt that again.

Dipper took control of his thoughts and chastised himself for even briefly considering that option. Now wasn't the time for him to give into self-pity.

"Maybe you should just talk to her about it. She may just see the good in this," Mabel suggested then resumed her craft.

Dipper sat up and stared at his sister. She had given him the perfect solution.

* * *

That night around ten Dipper crept down the stairs. Stan's eyes were glued to the boxing match on television as he cheered on his favorite fighter. Soos and Bill watched with him, both on either side of the chair. Ford was most likely working down in the basement.

The boy quietly hurried away to the second door. Bill glanced up and turned in the direction of the other exit. He kept silent, but smirked as he listened to the door shut.

Mabel was soundly asleep upstairs. Dipper had not spoken a word of his current plan to his sister for two reasons. One, he didn't want her to accompany him, and two, he didn't want to get her in any further trouble by keeping his whereabouts secret from his uncles.

He hurried to the back of the shack where his and Mabel's bicycles were parked. He strapped the helmet around his chin then hopped on the bike. Swiftly he took off into town.

It was a twenty minute ride to the Northwest estate. Dipper parked his bike behind the bushes a few yards away.

Using the darkness as a shield, he crept to the gate. Surely they had a superior security system, but Dipper ignored that fact. He approached the side of the gate and hoisted himself over. He looked to see a few security guards standing around talking. While he hated the thought of the lot of them losing their jobs and possibly being sued if the intruder got caught, the fact remained that Pacifica was more important.

Dipper took a deep breath then threw himself over the fence. He landed in a roll. The dirt was brushed from his jeans then he hurried over to the side of the mansion that contained Pacifica's bedroom.

He reached into his jacket and pulled out the wall-climbing gloves Ford had given him last year. The scientist himself had designed it. The bristles on the outside of the leather attached to any surface. They had used it to ascend to the top of a cave on one of their monster hunts, and it would receive a second use.

With the gloves secured to his hands the teen began to scale up the side of the house. He kept his breathing steady and moved slowly so the security guards and the sensors surrounding the residence wouldn't detect the motion.

He reached Pacifica's room. He recognized it by the purple drapes he had watched her buy shielding the window.

Dipper leaned over and softly rapped on the window. He waited a few seconds to receive no reply. His heart raced as he thought over Stan's advice from earlier that day. How horrible it would've been if Preston, or another member of the house stood behind the curtain. Dipper scoffed at his own imagination. No one, not even Pacifica knew he was in town.

He knocked a second time. Before he could finish the curtains opened to reveal the shocked face of his girlfriend.

Pacifica clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. She hurried to her bedroom door and locked it before returning to the window. She unlatched he lock then opened the pane. Dipper crawled inside.

Before he stood upright Pacifica wrapped him in a tight embrace. She covered his lips with hers. She only removed her hand from his back in order to push the drapes back into place. Dipper's fingers dug through her blonde locks.

"You're so stupid," Pacifica panted. She then kissed him back with more force. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," she repeated. They continued to kiss. "I hoped you'd come for me," she said short of breath.

When the excitement wore off and they had finished kissing, Pacifica merely leaned into his arms. Dipper tightened his hold on her. He promised himself that he would never let go. Even if Preston stormed into her room with a hundred guards he wouldn't release her back to his clutches.

"I couldn't," Dipper said. "I can't just let them take you away without a fight."

"What are you going to do?" she asked. "My dad said if he catches us together again he'll like make your life miserable."

"Let him try," Dipper growled. He hugged her closer. "If he separates us I will be miserable."

Pacifica smiled. Had it not been for the fact they were going to be pulled away on Friday she would've reveled in how romantic that sounded.

"I don't want to leave," Pacifica confessed. "I begged them, but they won't have it." She reached up and stroked his cheek. "You don't know how mad he was."

Dipper jumped up. He held tightly to his girlfriend's hands.

"Run away with me," he suggested.

"Dipper, are you mad?" Pacifica exclaimed.

"Yes," answered Dipper. "I love you and I'm not going to lose you because your father's being ridiculous."

Pacifica smiled. "You're sweet, Babe, but it won't work," she said. "He'll like have all the cops on the west coast out looking for me."

She closed her lips and thought of how her father would instruct one to kill Dipper and make it look like an accident. If anyone ever cared to search, there were plenty of reports of troublesome people for the Northwest family mysteriously dying or disappearing throughout history.

"You can hide out in the Mystery Shack," Dipper said. "Grunkle Stan will help me, I know he will."

"Dip, that's like the first place they'll look," Pacifica reasoned. "It'll take like no time to get a search warrant on him." She shook her head. "I can't do that to your uncle. Not after all he's done for me."

"This isn't fair," Dipper grumbled. He took a deep breath and swallowed his pride then suggested, "What if I just talk to him?"

"Okay, now I know you're insane," the girl stated.

Dipper nodded. "Yes. I-I tell him how sorry I am for keeping this a secret. Tell him I know I was wrong." He smiled at his girlfriend. "He's so proud. If-if I play to his ego he'll have to listen."

Pacifica opened her mouth, but she couldn't think of a good enough reason to discourage him. She looked over at the partially packed suitcase sitting on her bed. It was worth a shot.

She told him she would have to think over a way to have the two of them meet and have their conversation. Dipper promised to stay by his phone for whenever she made the arrangements.

"I'm sorry," Pacifica said as she hugged him one last time. Her blue eyes met with Dipper's brown ones. "I never should've posted those pictures."

Dipper sighed and rested her cheek against his chest. "You shouldn't have to hide me from your family."

Neither one had to mention that embarrassment wasn't the reason she had to keep him secret all that time. Even now she feared what her father would do to him and the entire Pines family when she mentioned a conference with the very boy in the morning.

Dipper tilted her face upwards and caught her mouth in a farewell kiss. Pacifica teared up, but gave him a smile as he went to the window. The gloves were slipped over his fingers once more and he grabbed ahold of the window sill.

The boy grasped tightly to the metal and steadied his feet. Pacifica leaned out the window and pressed one last kiss on his lips. The blonde snickered at how her boyfriend who looked so hardcore escaping from her window was still adorable with that blush whenever she gave him a surprise kiss.

Dipper made his way down the wall. He halted for a few seconds when he reached the bottom. At full speed he dashed to the gate and swiftly climbed over. The girl watched until he vanished into the shadows of the night.

The teen rode at full speed back to the Mystery Shack. His bike nearly fell over when he tried to adjust the kickstand. He steadied the bicycle then ran back to the porch.

He stealthily made his way up the stairs, cringing at every creaking board. Only the porch light was on signalling him that everyone else had already gone to bed. The only exception would be Ford, and possibly Bill but both of them were down in the basement.

The doorknob turned slowly until it clicked and then Dipper peered inside. The kitchen smelled of hot chocolate. He steadied his breath then tiptoed inside. He used his hand to slowly guide the door back in place. He let out the held breath when it silently shut.

The boy took wide, slow steps. The stairway to the attic was only a few feet away. He lifted his foot to the first step. His shoe barely touched the wood when he heard a cackle.

"Well, well, well, what could Pinetree be doing out so late after curfew?" Bill asked with a laugh.

Dipper sharply turned to see the golden glow of Bill's eyes. He stepped closer and reached for the light switch. Dipper adjusted his eyes from the sudden brightness. He froze at the smirk on the blond man's face. A mug of fresh hot cocoa sat in his hand.

"My, my, first sneaking away from home, skipping the state, and now sneaking out under Sixer's and Fez's noses." Bill's grin widened. "Who'da thought Goody-Goody Pinetree'd become such a troublemaker?"

Dipper stood in silence.

"I'm waiting for an answer, Pinetree," Bill said.

"Bill," Dipper wheezed. "Please, you can't say anything to Grunkle Stan or Ford."

"Oh?" Bill asked. He took a gulp of his hot beverage. "I'll give you until I finish this drink to give me a good reason why I should keep my mouth shut."

Dipper gasped. He gulped then opened his mouth to speak, but could only splutter nonsense.

Bill started to laugh. He leaned over and a bit of the cocoa spilled from his mug, puddling on the floor.

"Oh boy, you are too easy, kid," Bill laughed. He smiled at the teen and said, "I'm only kidding. Of course I won't tell."

Dipper let out a sigh of relief.

"But in return you have to keep me in the loop," Bill suggested.

Dipper agreed. He explained the situation to Bill.

"So tomorrow I'm gonna talk to him," Dipper finished. He laughed nervously then said, "But I'll need a backup plan just incase."

"Hmm, things might get ugly," Bill said. He smirked then added, "Count me in."

Dipper agreed. In the morning he would round up Mabel, Soos, and Stan. Together maybe they could come up with a plan B just to be on the safe side.

Dipper said goodnight to Bill then headed up to bed. He needed rest before his meeting the next day. Whatever was planned for backup couldn't be scarier than having to face Preston Northwest himself.

* * *

 **I didn't know how to end this chapter. This seems like a good enough cliffhanger.**

 **So Dipper is going to try and reason with Preston. Is that even possible? I've had a few requests to have Dipper punch him. So I guess we'll see what happens next.**

 **Also, I'm up for any suggestions.**


	4. Lunch at the Northwest Manor

**This chapter is a little later than expected. I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with this chapter. After some thought, I decided on this. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **This chapter has a brief moment of violence.**

 **Also, there is a tiny bit of BillFord at the beginning. I know it's not the focus of _this_ story, but I still wanted to include it. Even if it is only for a bit of humor before all the drama of the rest of the chapter.**

 **Thank you to NickStriker, Flopi216, Guest (love your idea by the way), Little Mockingjay, and Smiles1998 for your reviews of chapter three.**

* * *

The next morning the twins sat at the table, quietly eating cereal. Mabel poured her second helping of sugary grain while Dipper twirled his around in the milk.

Mabel had been disappointed that Dipper hadn't included her in his excursion. However, upon hearing that he and Pacifica had come up with a possible solution, her spirits brightened.

Dipper looked down at his cellphone. Most likely Pacifica was procrastinating, and knowing the man her father was, he couldn't blame her.

The vending machine opened and out walked Ford with Bill trailing behind. The latter laughed at something the former pretended was unworthy of his attention, but he wore a brief smile regardless.

Dipper met his great-uncle's eyes. The adult greeted the children then moved to the counter to fix his morning tea. Bill sat down on the countertop next to the tea cabinet only to annoy his boyfriend, who rightfully chose to ignore him.

"Grunkle Ford," Dipper said as he stood from his chair. The mentioned turned to see his nephew hesitantly approaching. "I...I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I was out of line."

Ford placed a hand on Dipper's shoulder. "I understand you just want to help." He paused then added, "But I've seen firsthand what acting without thinking can cause."

Dipper nodded. He looked over to Bill and said, "I suppose I owe you an apology too."

Bill dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "No need, Pinetree," he said. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Ford's chest. The sudden action nearly caused the scientist to drop his tea. Bill winked at Dipper and said, "I'm the result of what comes from acting without thinking."

"Trust me, you don't want this kind of mistake lingering forever," Ford said pointing at Bill.

"Hey!" the blond exclaimed and playfully slapped Ford on the arm.

Ford turned and placed a kiss on Bill's lips before grabbing a plate of food and heading back into the basement.

When Ford was out of earshot Bill turned to the twins. "So," he said and picked up a box of cereal. He shoved his hand inside then shoved the crisps in his mouth. "Did you decide what you plan to do?" he asked with a mouth full of grains.

"I don't know," Dipper confessed. He leaned his head towards the table and gently gripped his hair. "I just don't know."

"You'll think of something, Dippin' Dots," Mabel said and patted her brother on the shoulder.

He mumbled, "I'm a failure of a boyfriend."

Bill scoffed. "Pity party for one!" he cheered then tossed the rice krispies in the air as if they were confetti. Dipper glared at him as the cereal raining atop him. Bill kept his smirk. "Would a lousy boyfriend travel miles to rescue her? Risk jail, and worse-your uncle's wrath?"

Dipper managed a smile.

"An idiot, yes, but not a bad boyfriend," Bill said. He tossed a handful of cereal in the air and attempted to catch it in his mouth while Mabel applauded.

Dipper's cell phone rang. He scrambled to pick it up, nearly dropping it twice. He calmed when he heard Pacifica's voice on the other line. He listened intently to what she said. He agreed to her father's terms then hung up the phone.

The teenager told the other two that Preston agreed to meet with him over the afternoon meal at the mansion. Mabel and Bill exchanged glances.

Dipper gave his sister a weak smile. "I won't be joining you for lunch," he said.

* * *

Quarter to noon Stan pulled the vehicle up to the Northwest manor. The guard let them inside the gate upon receiving confirmation that Matthew Pines was inside.

Dipper felt his stomach swell. He wanted to beg his uncle to turn the car around, but the reminder that all this was for Pacifica provided him with needed courage.

The car came to a stop. Shakily Dipper removed the seatbelt and opened the passenger side door. Stan stepped up beside him. The teenager thanked his grunkle with a smile and the two made their way to the front door.

The butler greeted them and let them inside. Dipper handed over his jacket, but Stan refused. The butler insisted that it was required for all guests to leave their coats at the front and only when faced with possible arrest did he relinquish the garment.

The Pines were led to the dining room where Preston Northwest awaited.

Dipper attempted to hide his trembling when he was ushered to the chair across from the master of the house. Stan sat down next to his nephew, but kept his eyes locked on Preston.

"You were supposed to come alone," Preston commented.

Stan glared at the other man. "I'm Dipper's legal guardian while he's here," he said. "He's still a minor, so anything you say to him, I have a right to hear."

Preston met Stan's glare with one of his own. "Don't try to talk legalities with me, Mr. Pines," he said. "If I recall, there are still a few warrants out for your arrest."

"Eh, you have no proof," Stan grumbled.

"Please," Dipper interrupted. "We're here to talk about Pacifica."

"Yes," Preston said. "The well-being of my daughter."

The door opened revealing two servants. The male poured water into all the glasses. The second one came by to offer a red wine to both men of legal age. A minute later and the first course-tomato bisque-was placed before them.

Despite the delectable soup before him, Dipper didn't have much of an appetite.

"Mr. Northwest," Dipper said. He lowered his head and spoke in a soft, yet confident tone. "I'm sorry," he said.

Stan choked on his soup.

"Pardon?" Preston asked.

Dipper took a deep breath. He lined his eyes to meet with the older man's.

"I'm sorry," the teen repeated. "I-I was wrong to keep our relationship a secret."

"Relationship," Preston scoffed. "A teen crush and you call it a relationship."

"The kids are in love, whataya wanna call it?" Stan argued.

Dipper shut his eyes and wished he had asked Ford to accompany him instead.

"Teenage emotions," Preston replied. He dabbed his mouth with the cloth napkin. "You treat my darling Pacifica a little nicely and suddenly she wants to throw away everything she has ever been taught to sneak off with you."

"Well, maybe she likes someone treating her with a little respect for once," Stan countered.

"Grunkle Stan," Dipper chided.

"What exactly are you implying, Mr. Pines?" Preston asked as he swirled his wine glass.

"Nothing," Dipper interrupted. He felt Stan's glare on him, but elected not to acknowledge it. Dipper turned his attention back to Preston. "I was wrong. We never should've tried to hide it from you."

Preston sat in silence for a few seconds. He looked over the young man his daughter was so fond of. He was a commoner with no refinement, no money, and nothing to offer her or the Northwest family.

The dishes for the appetizer were cleared. The entree was served: roast beef with boiled potatoes and asparagus. The servant poured Preston another glass of wine. The whole time Northwest's eyes never parted from Dipper Pines.

"You must think you're clever," Preston said at long last.

Dipper was silent, unsure how to respond.

The wealthy man took a long swallow of the beverage.

"Yes," Preston said. "She says you're smart. Maybe you think you are. Foolish, if you ask me."

Stan clenched his fists as Preston continued to patronize his nephew.

Preston smirked. "Tell me, boy, did you really think showing up here, trying to flatter me would work?"

Dipper's eyes widened. "I...I, uh..." he tried.

Preston cut him off. "Do you really think I'm stupid enough to fall for something so obvious?" He slammed his fist on the table making Dipper jump.

Stan jumped up from his chair. He threw Dipper behind him and faced Preston in a defensive stance. Dipper's heart raced.

Preston leaned back in his chair. He grinned at the spectacle before him.

"How like commoners to behave in such a coarse manner," he commented.

Stan growled, "You threaten my nephew again and I'll show you how commoners handle things."

Dipper turned away. He kicked himself for believing that trying to reason with the man who would prefer sending his child away than seeing her in the arms of a lower-class person who loved her.

"Boy," Preston called. Dipper looked back, trying to hide the fear on his face. "Why did you even come here?"

Dipper swallowed. "I..." he began. He took a deep breath and pushed all the fear from his body. "I love Pacifica, and I won't let you take her away."

"Love?" Preston asked.

Dipper moved forward. With clenched fists by his side he shouted, "Yes, I love her!"

"Don't be ridiculous, child," Preston chided. "You're sixteen, what do you know of love?"

"More than you ever will!" Dipper yelled without thinking. The instant the words left he regretted them. However he beamed with pride at his own confession.

Stan stood next to the boy with a smug grin.

After the shock wore off Preston smiled. He stood and threw the napkin over his plate. With a single finger he beckoned Dipper to follow him in the adjacent room.

Dipper looked over at Stan and gave him a confident nod. The older man watched as his nephew followed the most powerful man in the town.

* * *

Pacifica sat at the table in the larger dining room that was used for parties, or when the extended family came for a visit. She tapped her foot on the floor while picking at her food. Her mother scolded her lack of manners which made the girl throw her fork against the plate.

Priscilla glared at her daughter who could only stare back in the same manner.

"I know Dipper is in this house," Pacifica said.

Her mother pretended not to hear her daughter's statement.

She crossed her arms. "I just don't get why you two can't get over the fact we're in love."

The older woman sneered at her daughter's choice of words.

"Dear, you're too young to know what love is," she said. She picked up her mirror and looked over her face before returning to her meal.

"I'm not some little girl anymore," Pacifica argued. "I love Dipper. Do you really think I'd like chance yours and Dad's anger if I didn't?"

Priscilla glared at the girl again, revealing that she didn't want her to answer that.

Pacifica groaned. "Mom, I'm not doing this to spite you." She picked up her glass and slung it at the wall. "I love him, okay! I love him!"

Priscilla gasped at her daughter's behavior and the mess she made.

Not ten seconds after Pacifica smashed the dish did a maid arrive to sweep up the shards. Priscilla wouldn't give the other woman the courtesy of a glance. Without making eye contact with the servant she ordered that a second cup be brought to Pacifica's place setting. The maid nodded and two minutes later Pacifica was given a second glass of water.

It took all the girl's strength not to hurl that one at the wall as well. It was only out of consideration for the maid that she steadied her hand.

Pacifica glared in her mother's direction. Usually she would have sought out Hannah, the maid hired to look after her. For a bribe Hannah would look the other way while Pacifica sneaked out to meet up with Dipper. That morning when Pacifica questioned where she was, her mother replied that Hannah suddenly quit and left the town of Gravity Falls.

It happened several times over the course of her lifetime. When a staff member who had severely crossed the Northwests in some way suddenly quit, they were never seen or heard from again. Pacifica couldn't help but feel guilt that she was the direct cause for Hannah's impromptu departure.

She could only hope that Dipper wouldn't be added to the list of people who mysteriously disappeared from the manor in the night.

"There is more to it," Priscilla said. "I always intended for you to attend the same school I did." She took a quick glimpse at her daughter's glare. "They will teach you many great things that will help you in your future."

"You mean being a bride to some man I don't love," Pacifica spat.

Priscilla sighed. "You will be bringing honor to our family, and giving the town the model of high society."

"Ugh, I don't care about that," Pacifica groaned. She gripped at her hair. "I'm not some trophy wife. I have dreams of my own."

"Good," her mother said and sipped her favorite wine. "You will be expected to have accomplishments and talents."

"That's not what I mean," the girl cried. She pushed her plate aside. "It's not the eighteen hundreds anymore. I'm not this family's puppet." She placed her hand against her chest. "I want to make my own choices and live my own life."

"That's not the way our people do things," her mother snapped. "How many times do we have to have this conversation, Pacifica?" She downed the last of her wine then held out the glass for the servant to give her a refill. She brought the glass to her lips and said, "That Pines boy has tainted your thoughts."

"I disagree," Pacifica stated. "I've been brainwashed from the beginning." Her mother glared, but Pacifica didn't stop. "I love him."

"Enough with that ridiculous word," Priscilla ordered. "It has nothing to do with marriage."

"Why?" Pacifica asked. "Don't you love Dad?"

The blonde was met with silence. Priscilla turned her face away from her daughter.

"Don't you?" Pacifica repeated.

The older woman sighed. With a sad smile she replied, "There's more important things in this life than love." She returned her gaze to Pacifica. "You'll do well to wrap your head around that."

* * *

The door was shut once the two were alone inside. Dipper looked behind him and when he turned he was greeted by a sharp backhanded slap to the face. Dipper held the burning flesh and glared at the other man.

Preston stood with his back to Dipper and his hands folded behind him.

"You and your entire family are nothing but trouble," Northwest finally stated. "You must think me mad if you believe for a second I will let my daughter be with one of your caliber."

Dipper spat, "Doesn't she have the right to choose that for herself?"

"No," Preston said. He turned to face the boy with his hands still behind his back. "I don't know what silly ideas you've been poisoning her brain with, but she has a reputation to uphold."

"What if she doesn't want to?" Dipper yelled. His entire body shook with anger. "She's a human being with feelings. Have you ever thought what if she doesn't want to be like you?"

"Silence!" Preston hissed.

Dipper was stunned. While the Northwest patriarch may be intimidating, and often spoke in a frightening tone, the boy had never heard him raise the volume of his voice.

"Now," Preston said as he paced around the teenager. "I believe you're a reasonable young man." Dipper grimaced at the compliment coming from that man's venomous mouth. "While you have no class of your own, I do believe Pacifica has filled you in on the standards we are bound to."

Preston leaned towards Dipper. The boy refused to show any sign of fear.

"I'm willing to overlook her mistake," Preston said. "Laugh it off as teenage rebellion." He gripped Dipper by the collar of his shirt. "But know this. She will receive her education. And then when she is of age she will marry the son of a prestigious family, and take her rightful role in society." He roughly released the teen. "Nothing no common, love-sick brat can do will interfere with this family's plans."

Dipper adjusted his shirt. "You can't bully me into following your orders," the teenager challenged.

Preston smirked. "No?" he asked. "Perhaps not. No matter, I have other ways."

Despite not being sure he wanted to know the answer, he asked for clarification.

"I just suggest you look at the long-term," Preston replied. The older male cleared his throat and said, "Now, if you cooperate, I can guarantee you an easy and successful future." He placed a hand on Dipper's shoulder. "Any school you or your sister wants to go to. Any job you apply for, I can pull strings."

The offer was tempting. Yet his love for Pacifica steered him away from accepting the bribe.

"You can't buy me either," Dipper stated.

"Be warned that promise works in reverse as well," Northwest said. He turned away from Dipper once again. "So I suggest you decide what's most important to you."

Preston walked over to the wall and pulled a bell. Not a minute later the butler arrived in the doorway.

"Please assist the Pines in finding their way to the exit," Preston said.

The butler bowed his head then gripped Dipper's arm. He dragged the boy away from the master of the house. Both he and his uncle were shown to the door.

Once they were on the other side of the gate Dipper turned to look up at the grand house that held his beloved prisoner. It would be only for a few more days. After which she would be transported to a prison on a different continent, one where she couldn't run to him when things got too rough.

Dipper clenched his fists and headed for the car. He had only one more day until he was forced back to California. He vowed to rescue his girlfriend.

* * *

 **Yikes! Such drama. I hope it was entertaining to read. I tried to make Preston as intimidating as possible, so hopefully that was a success.**

 **What, oh what can Dipper do?**


	5. The Break Up

**This story is now rated T because of a violent scene in this chapter.**

 **Thank you to Crazytraveler4, NickStriker, disneyanimationfan, ssnnooppyy, Flopi216, Little Mockingjay, Smiles1998, and It for your reviews on chapter four!**

 **Oh, and if anyone is wondering why Preston is still so awful despite the consequences of his mistake with Bill, in this AU timeline, his memory of Weirdmageddon (along with almost everyone else) has been erased. Pacifica however is one of those select few who was allowed to keep her memories.**

* * *

The ride home was silent. Stan glanced over at his nephew every few minutes. His usual methods of consolation wouldn't work in this case.

As soon as they arrived at the shack Dipper stepped out and shut the door. The others greeted him at the porch and stepped back in silence at the stoic look on his face. Mabel looked up at her uncle who responded with a shake of his head. Dipper heard Stan advise his sister on giving him some time alone.

Dipper slowly ascended the stairs to the attic he and Mabel called their second room. Soos recognized that walk. It was the climb of a defeated man. He narrowed his eyes and turned his hat backwards.

The teenager threw himself on the bed. He was too exhausted mentally and emotionally to cry. He shut his eyes and listened to the wind swipe against the triangular window.

The town expected a snowstorm before the weekend. It was Dipper's only hope that the weather would delay Pacifica's departure. Knowing her parents they would find some desperate man or woman and offer them a good price to make sure she was safely delivered to the airport. Of course safety would be second to actually arriving.

He picked up his cell phone and opened a new message for his girlfriend. With a sigh he typed in: Sorry. I tried. He hit the send button then let the phone hit the floor. The device bounced on the floorboards twice before finally landing facedown.

A few minutes later he heard the familiar ringtone that usually filled him with cheer. Now it only reminded him that he failed the most important mission of his teenage years.

Nonetheless Dipper reached his arm off the bed while keeping his face buried in the pillow. His fingers curled around the smartphone. He grabbed the device and lifted half his face to see the smiling selfie of Pacifica staring back at him. With a sad smile he turned on his side and brought the phone into viewing range.

He tapped on her message which read: Don't come back.

Dipper was confused. His heart raced at the thought that one of her parents had confiscated her phone and replied back with said warning. The boy could've kicked himself for not considering that sooner.

The phone rang with a second message.

It read: I'm going to Paris. Don't try to stop me.

Dipper read the message three times. He was certain that her parents had a hand behind it.

A third text was received: GO HOME!

Dipper rationalized that it had to be emotions caused by whatever her parents threatened that formed those words.

He typed: I'm not giving up.

Almost immediately came a reply. His eyes widened at the last text he believed his girlfriend would ever send.

The message read: I don't love you anymore. Leave me alone.

He felt his stomach twist and his heart drop. Surely she didn't mean it. Her parents must have forced her to send that message. After all they've been through, after all he had done for her, she wouldn't stop loving him.

Yet all the logic and reason didn't stop his tears from forming and falling.

One last message arrived to hammer in the final nail.

It read: We're over.

* * *

Pacifica's fingers trembled as she sent that last message. The tears stung her eyes. She let out a sob then fully wept as she set her phone down on the vanity table.

She knew how brokenhearted her boyfriend would be. She could only hope he would grow to hate her.

Her heart felt like it was ripped out, shredded, set a flame, then shoved back inside her chest. She wept bitterly. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. With every tear she loathed her father more and more. She wished that Bill had actually killed him during his reign.

Her suitcase was almost packed. Nancy, the new maid, would be there in a few minutes to help her finish. She shed a tear for Hannah, then continued to mourn her ruined romance with Dipper Pines. For once something looked bright and then her family smashed that as well.

She recalled what happened after the her boyfriend and his uncle had left that afternoon.

 _Priscilla delighted in fine cheese for dessert while her daughter's place setting was empty. She refused her lunch, and declined any savory dessert._

 _The door was thrown open. The Northwest females and the server turned to see the new face standing in the doorway. His glare was focused on Pacifica._

 _He moved over to the blonde. Pacifica stared up at her father. The passing seconds felt like they were in slow motion._

 _Preston reared his arm back then struck Pacifica across the face. The teenager was thrown from her chair. She landed on her elbow and hissed at the sharp pain shooting through her arm. Priscilla jumped from her chair, but a glare from her husband halted her._

 _"I've had enough of this little game," Preston hissed. He called his daughter a vulgar name that made Priscilla and the maid wince._

 _He grabbed Pacifica by her injured arm and pulled her to her feet. The girl cried out, but he kept a firm hold. He shook her causing her to cry._

 _"Preston, that is enough!" Priscilla cried._

 _He turned to see his wife's glare. It was rare for her to show so much emotion. It wasn't since he "took care" of her cousin when he tried to double-cross him that she stared at him with such anger._

 _"Enough," Priscilla repeated in a calmer voice._

 _Preston's glare softened. He released his hold on his daughter's arm. Pacifica fell back to her knees and rubbed at the aching area._

 _Preston turned back towards the teenager with a glare. He leaned down, still towering over her. "This has gone on for long enough," he said._

 _"I love him," Pacifica spoke. Despite her father's glare she held her ground. "You can threaten me all you want. Send me to the ends of the earth, send me to the poorhouse, I will not stop loving him." She moved to her feet. "And nothing you do to me will change that."_

 _Preston stood silent for a few seconds. He smiled as he thought over his daughter's words. In a way he was proud that she was so bold, just not towards him. That spirit would help her run the business one day._

 _"I suppose you're right," he said._

 _Pacifica was ready to argue his every point and was speechless with what he threw at her. Preston smirked which made Pacifica tremble._

 _"No, there's nothing I can do to **you** ," he said. __He straightened his posture and turned his back to the girl. "You will break up with that boy tonight."_

 _Pacifica tried to protest, but the words came out as unintelligible gibberish._

 _Preston turned his head. "Come tomorrow if he still claims you as his girlfriend, he will join that Hannah."_

 _Pacifica's eyes widened._

 _"Preston, he's just a child," Priscilla pleaded._

 _Her husband ignored her words._

 _Pacifica shook her head. She looked over at her mother then back to her father. "No," she said barely above a whisper. "No. It's-it's not true." She stepped away from her parents while her entire body shook. Blue eyes landed on her mother. "You told me she left." She had heard the rumors, and in the back of her mind knew they were fact, but never hoped to hear it confirmed by her father._

 _Preston was not phased by his daughter's reaction. "Sometimes you have to do horrible things to stay ahead in life," he said with no remorse in his voice or on his face. He placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder then with the other lifted her chin so that her eyes met his. "I will not have you shaming this family by courting that common Pines trash anymore." He shook her. "I will do whatever it takes."_

 _"Dad, please don't do this," Pacifica begged with a sob._

 _"That's entirely up to you," Preston said._

 _He sent the girl one last glare that promised he would carry out the deed should she choose to disobey. He released his hold on her. Having made his threat clear the head of the Northwest family made his exit._

"I won't let him hurt you," Pacifica muttered to herself.

She pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around her legs. Her eyes had gotten so used to crying, she was surprised she hadn't dehydrated.

With a heavy sigh she figured that even if Dipper hated her, it was better than him being a corpse thrown wherever all those who dared to cross the Northwests were piled and left to rot.

She could only hope that one day she'd find someone who loved her as much as Dipper Pines.

* * *

 **Well, this story ended up taking a darker turn than I had originally intended. I was going to end this chapter differently, but this feels like a better ending spot, and the scene I was originally going to end with can be the start of chapter six.**

 **I don't know how long this story is going to be, but I'm aiming for eight to ten chapters. If it exceeds that then it does.**

 **I'll probably end up switching the romance genre to something else, as this isn't exactly a romance. Then again, everything both Dipper and Pacifica are doing is out of love, so maybe it can stay. We'll see.**


	6. Answers

**The chapter is a little late, but at last here it is.**

 **Thank you to Crazytraveler4, Nickstriker, Guest, ssnnooppyy, Flopi216, Little Mockingjay, ThatFanficReader, and Smiles1998 for your reviews on chapter five. I appreciate all of your feedback.**

 **This chapter is text heavy as it contains material from newspapers and documents.**

* * *

An hour later Mabel softly knocked before entering. Upon receiving no reply she opened the door wide enough for her to squeeze through. The croaking floorboards announced her presence.

The teen girl sighed at the sight of her brother crumpled into a ball with his face towards the wall. The discarded cell phone laid on the floor. From the way he twitched at her entrance she knew he was awake.

Mabel called his name and rubbed his shoulder. Dipper looked over. The red eyes and wet tracks on his cheeks clued her in that he had been crying. She sat on the bed and let him lean on her while she pet his hair.

"Pacifica broke up with me," Dipper confessed.

Mabel gasped. She tightened her hold on her brother.

"Surely it was her parents' fault," Mabel said.

Dipper moved from her hold. "Of course it was," Dipper replied. He looked down at the phone on the floor. "I know they made her write those horrible things."

He jumped from the bed. He picked up the phone and read through the texts for the fifth time since she sent them. He handed the cellular to his sister. Mabel shook her head as she read those hateful words.

Mabel said, "Dippin' Dots, you can't be mad at her for what her parents-"

"Well I am," Dipper interrupted. "I go through all this trouble to help her, and she just cowers before her parents again." He turned to face Mabel. "I thought...I thought our time together meant something to her."

"Dipper, I'm sure there's more to it than that," Mabel said. Usually she was on the other side and it was her brother who tried to make reason.

"You know," Dipper said. He took his framed picture of Pacifica out of his bag. He stroked the glass over her smiling face. "I don't even care anymore," he said then spiked the frame to the floor. The glass shattered.

Mabel watched with her mouth agape as Dipper strolled on past the photograph that had once been so dear to him. He walked out the narrow opening and slammed the door behind him.

Mabel scanned the texts a second time. She put Dipper's phone back on his bed then hurried to the door. She ran out the back of the shack. Stan watched her hurried leave from where he stood with the tour group, but said nothing.

The girl disabled the kickstand then hopped on her hot pink bike. She fastened the helmet mid-cycle. Ignoring road safety Mabel vowed that she would have some answers before nightfall.

* * *

Dipper walked into the gift shop to see Soos behind the counter with his laptop open.

"Where's everybody at?" Dipper asked.

"Mr. Ford and Bill went to the library, Mr. Pines is hosting another tour, and I'm waiting for them to come in."

Dipper nodded.

Soos checked his email then frowned. He mimized the internet browser and set the computer to the side.

Dipper leaned against the counter. Seeing as he had nothing else to do, he figured he could help with the gift shop.

He sighed and kicked a stone laying by his foot. It was marketed as a good luck charm when in fact it was an ordinary rock from the woods, painted a soft pink. The teen picked up the false item and placed it in its rightful bin.

The boy searched his brain for at least one good thing that came out of him risking everything. He hoped Pacifica had a good time in France and married someone exactly like her father. If she didn't want his help, then he wouldn't pity her any longer.

Soos checked his emails again. The handyman sighed and moved away from the computer.

The entrance to the gift shop opened revealing Stan with a merry group of tourists. He made a joke that had the group in stitches.

The group was given permission to mingle around the gift shop. Dipper offered to help some of the customers. For the most part he was turned away.

A man approached Dipper asking what the magical properties for the stones were. With the best smile he could manage at the moment he spit out the lie that the pink ones were guaranteed to bring the buyer true love. Almost the entire crowd reached into the bin for a pink rock.

Dipper laughed at their reactions. He took a deep breath and his smile faded. If only those stones lived up to their promise then perhaps he wouldn't have made such a foolish move to rush to the aid of the wrong one. He kept trying to convince himself that he would find someone better, but he just couldn't rid himself of the memories of young Northwest.

Stan shouted at Dipper, breaking him from his thoughts. They had run out of pink rocks. Dipper rushed to the supply closet and pulled off some that had been painted about a month ago. He dusted off the stones then presented them to the last four customers.

Soos was swamped at the register. Nevertheless he kept that smile on his face. As soon as one woman paid she held the stone against her face and claimed she would not go anywhere without that magical item in her pocket. Dipper wanted to tell her how ridiculous it was to believe in finding love, but knew Stan would knock him over the head if he did.

Soon the crowd thinned and eventually left. Soos gave a sigh of relief then leaned over to check his email once more. He frowned to find nothing had changed.

"Stock up on those love stones, kid," Stan ordered.

With a sigh Dipper agreed. He mosied into the supply closet and plucked out the remainder of the pink ones. He was well aware that as soon as he put them in the bin his great-uncle would order him to go round up a few more from the forest. In fact he hoped for it, just to get his mind off of Pacifica.

As predicted that was Stan's very next demand. Dipper nodded then hiked out the forest where the oval stones the size of an average human's palm rested. He threw about two dozen in the bucket then walked back to the Mystery Shack.

Stan was in the kitchen fixing himself and Soos a snack. The handyman refreshed the computer to find no new emails. He sighed, but offered the boy a smile.

"I'll get on painting these," Dipper announced.

"Alright, kid, what's eating you?" Stan asked. He handed a hot pocket to Soos. He then waved his own microwavable snack in the air. "Usually I have to twist your arm to get ya to work."

Dipper sighed. He then filled them in on what happened between him and Pacifica. Soos gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"So you're just gonna let 'er go," Stan asked then took a bite of the hot pocket.

"I guess," Dipper answered.

His great-uncle shook his head. "That's not the same hero who busted in here a few days ago," the older man commented.

"That 'hero' was an idiot," said Dipper.

Stan swallowed the food then grinned at his nephew. "Kid, all men in love are," he said. "If she's the one for you, she'll appreciate your brand of stupid."

"Obviously she wasn't the right one," Dipper said.

Soos frowned, not sure how to help his hurting friend. He perked up when he heard the computer chime. The handyman hurried to check the new email from Bill. His mouth dropped as he read the contents of the email.

"What's wrong?" Dipper asked.

"Dude, you're not gonna believe this," Soos said. He turned the computer to show Dipper the secret files that had been emailed to him. "All these are recorded documents of people suddenly 'disappearing' after conflict with the Northwest family."

Soos handed Dipper his computer. The boy went into the kitchen and read through each of the attachments. The reports went back almost ninety years. There were news reports of guests never returning home after staying in the Northwest manor. Then there were the reports of hundreds of servants from that household quitting without any word to their families. There was one of a chambermaid whose parents believed she was still employed for six years after her sudden quitting.

A second email arrived. Dipper felt bad for opening up Soos' mail, but it was another message from Bill. He clicked on the attachements. Photocopied police reports following some of those disappearances appeared on his screen. He read the documents of there not being any real evidence to connect the missing people with the Northwests.

Among those reports was one of a townsperson back in 1931 who knew more than she was supposed to about one of the missing. It read: _Amy Carlisle, age thirty, witnessed two men carrying the bludgeoned body of one who looked exactly like the missing Sarah Harvey, once employed as a governess by the Northwests. One of the men caught a glimpse of her. Later that evening the Carlisle residence was visited by the Northwest family's lawyer. The precise amount was never specified, but Carlisle confirmed a large amount of money was given to keep her silent. She took it, she regrets, but only thought of bettering the life of her six children. The guilt finally led her to the police with this story._ Dipper read on about how she would testify at Elton Northwest's trial the coming Thursday.

The next article was an obituary. The charred remains of Amy Carlisle was found on her burnt property the Tuesday morning before she was ordered to speak. Supposedly an oven fire got out of hand and trapped Amy along with two of her children inside. Another article wrote of the reporter who printed the story on Amy's testiment commited suicide the day after she was intened to speak against the defendent.

Bill never sent a follow-up on the trial, so Dipper assumed Elton Northwest was found not guilty and allowed to continue to masacre those who crossed him. He figured that if Elton was able to murder Carlisle while in a prison cell, no one else in town would dare speak out against him.

The next email contained documents from a more recent history, some revolving around Preston Northwest himself. As with his ancestors, household staff would abruptly quit and never be heard from again.

Dipper wondered why, if foul play was involved, Preston and Priscilla didn't send false correspondence at least for a few years. His stomach twisted at the realization that the Northwests wanted it known. The police were either too afraid, or too used to bribes, or perhaps too lazy to care to do anything legal to Northwest.

The teenager gasped as he thought of Pacifica. He wanted to punch himself for thinking such horrible things about her. He recalled all the psychological torment her parents put her through over the years.

One last email arrived. Bill had sent it with a red exclamation mark. Dipper clicked on the message. He read: IMPORTANT! READ NOW! Dipper gulped then opened the attachment.

A photograph of a document from ten years ago greeted him. He read a news article on the disappearance of Timothy Nellings, the cousin to Priscilla Northwest. Nellings partnered with Preston for business. Supposedly the two were the best of friends ever since Preston's nuptials with Priscilla seven years prior.

Dipper continued to read. A year later Nellings had the nerve to try to take more than his share, and the next day the servant assigned to his quarters found the room vacant. Priscilla, nor any other family member either on the Northwest or Nellings side heard word from him in almost eight months.

The reporter assumed that Preston threatened Nellings with legal action resulting in him running, but deep down Dipper knew the truth was darker. He glared at the computer screen.

"I know you're low, Northwest," Dipper said. "But to harm your own family..."

He jumped up from his chair. His heart raced and his chest burned. He suddenly found it difficult to breathe.

Dipper ran back to the gift shop where Soos and Stan awaited him.

"Kid, you're paler than a ghost!" Stan shouted. He picked the teen up and sat him on the stool behind the counter.

Soos fanned him with a magazine. Stan opened a cooler and offered his nephew a cold can of soda.

"It's worse than we thought," Dipper said. "I need to get her out of that house tonight."

* * *

Mabel parked her bike outside the gates of the Northwest manor. She threw off her helmet into the grass. The teenager marched up to the front gate.

"I'm here to see Pacifica Northwest," the Pines girl said.

The guard laughed. "You think just anyone can see her?"

"I'm her friend," Mabel argued.

"So's everyone else," the guard replied. He shooed her with a wave of his hand. "Get out of here, girl."

Mabel reached her hand into her pocket.

"I'm sorry," the brunette said then blew glitter dust into the man's face.

The guard screamed and went to rub the debris from his eyes. Mabel used the time to sneak into the gate. She ran up to the front door with six more guards awaited her.

"End of the line," the largest of the men said.

Mabel bit her lip. She wondered if maybe she didn't really think her actions through.


	7. Mabel's Last Visit

**This chapter mostly focuses on Mabel. Dipper will appear again in the next.**

 **Thank you to all my readers and a special shout out to my reviewers. Crazytraveler4, RockingRavenclaw, Flopi216, NickStriker, Smiles1998, ThatFanficReader, Little Mockingjay, Whovian Sherlockian Potterhead, thedudewhokissedacreeper, and Maya Phantom-you guys are all awesome. I appreciate all your feedback.**

* * *

The six guards stared at their target. They had been ordered to protect the Northwest estate by any means necessary.

The leader of the guards made his way down the stairs. He put his meaty hand on Mabel's shoulder and turned her towards the gate.

"Since you're a child, I'm only going to say this once," he said. He pushed her on the ground. "Out!"

The others chuckled. Mabel stood and brushed the dirt from her stockings. She turned to see the men laughing at her expense.

"Please, I'm Pacifica's friend, just give me a few minutes," Mabel begged.

"Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way," one of the other security guards said. He made his way down the stairs with a taser in hand.

"She's armed!" the guard from the gate called once he cleared the glitter from his eyes.

Mabel gasped. She saw them all running towards her at once.

The teenager took off to the right. Three of them stumbled over each other. Mabel dodged a fourth's grab by darting around the fountain. The guard tripped and Mabel heard the splash.

She looked back only to feel a heavy hand clasp around her elbow. Mabel looked up to see the head of security dragging her back towards the main gate. The teen struggled in his grasp. Her shoes slid against the cobblestone pathway. With a heavy sigh the girl knew there was only one option. Mabel wiggled out of her sweater and rushed back towards the entrance.

The short-sleeved t-shirt did little to protect her arms from the chill of the night. However, she didn't have time to worry about the weather as the lead guard yelled for the others to capture her.

The stairs were vacant of the guards. The girl rushed to the entrance of the mansion. Two of the guards jumped in the way. Mabel slid to a stop. Her path was blocked. With a smirk Mabel reached into her back to reveal her grappling hook. She aimed it at the slanted roof hanging over the doorway. The tool hoisted her in the air. Mabel swung forward and kicked open the heavy doors.

Mabel landed safely inside on the marble floors. One of the servants shrieked at the stranger's entrance. She retracted the grappling hook then took off inside. The guards busted in. Two of them tackled the servant to the ground. The tray and empty glasses crashed to the floor.

The brunette ran aimlessly up the stairs. She heard the pounding footsteps behind her. The girl rushed into the first room and quietly closed the door behind her. She waited until she heard them all pass by. The spoke hurriedly, but their words were muffled by the door. Mabel took a deep breath then turned.

She nearly screamed when she saw the lion's head behind her. She held a hand against her heart and let out a heavy sigh when she realized it was stuffed. The teenager figured the guards would eventually search for her. The word of her presence probably already reached Preston's ears by now. At the very least none of them knew her name. However, if Preston or Priscilla showed them a picture of her, she would be easily identified.

Mabel opened the door and peered outside. She crept down the hallway, continuously looking over her shoulder. The mansion was enormous, it would take a day to explore all the rooms. She prayed that she would find Pacifica before someone caught her.

She reached the end of the floor and ascended the staircase to the next story. Hazel eyes glanced around at all the pictures of Northwest ancestors lining the walls, making the corridor feel more like a mausoleum. They all either had this menacing stare, or an evil grin. She shuddered at the thought of their eyes glaring at her kind roaming the halls of their estate.

The door in front of her opened. Mabel hid behind a pillar. She saw a woman in her forties carrying a basket of towels. The girl took a deep breath and stepped forward. The servant dropped the basket and shrieked at the teen.

"I thought you were a ghost!" the woman yelled when she caught her breath. She bent down to pick up the linens.

Mabel knelt down to help her. "I'm sorry, I'm kind of lost."

"I'd say," the maid replied. She scrutinized the teenager. She was dressed oddly, especially for the weather. No one on good terms with the Northwest family would present themselves in that manner. Pacifica was expected to be well dressed even when lounging around the house.

"I'm supposed to meet with Pacifica, but I don't know which room is hers," Mabel said.

The maid looked her over one more time. Pacifica never mentioned having a commoner for a friend. Nevertheless, she gave her directions on how to locate the young mistress' room. Mabel thanked her and ran off in said direction.

Mabel reached the fourth floor, the one that housed Pacifica. She turned the corner then heard a guard yell for her. The teenager ran over to Pacifica's door and knocked heavily. The guard grabbed her by the arm. A second took hold of her other arm. Mabel shouted, thrashed, and kicked in their hold.

"Calm down!" the lead guard said as he approached. The taser in his hand was charged and ready to use.

"Please, I just want a few moments with Pacifica then I'll leave," the teenager pleaded.

In response the guards marched her back to the steps. Mabel pulled and jumped. The weaker guard lost his grip on the girl. She yanked her arm free from the other. The larger one pounced and knocked her to the floor. The girl landed on the grappling hook making her yell in pain.

In the midst of the commotion no one heard the door open.

"What are you doing?" Pacifica demanded when she stepped into the hallway.

Mabel and the guards simultaneously looked up at the blonde. She was dressed in a pink nightgown with her hair braided to the side.

"Get off of her!" Pacifica shouted. She reached down and helped Mabel to her feet. Blue eyes glared at the security. "If I see one bruise on my friend not only will you all be fired, but sued as well," the Northwest girl threatened.

"We-we didn't know," the small guard stammered.

"Yeah," the largest one added. He looked to the others. "We thought she was a robber."

"I told you I was her friend," Mabel replied.

Pacifica glared hushing all of them. "Next time someone claims to be here for me, you'd better get me before manhandling." She stepped forward with her hands on her hips. "Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," the three chorused.

One by one the security team made their way down the stairs.

Pacifica turned to Mabel. "You should've come here," she said and hurried inside her room.

She went to close the door, but Mabel put her arm in the way and used her body weight to open it back up. Mabel closed the door behind her.

"We need to talk," Mabel said.

Pacifica sat down on her bed. "There's nothing to talk about," she said. "Me and Dipper are done."

Mabel noticed the frown on the other girl's face and sat down on the floor before her. Pacifica undid her braid and played with the ends of her blonde hair.

"I read those texts," Mabel said. Pacifica turned from her while still fiddling with her hair. "I know how much you love him." She grabbed Pacifica's hand. "Why?"

Pacifica turned back towards her with tears in her eyes. Mabel moved to sit beside her on the bed. As she had done with Dipper earlier in the day, she held Pacifica close and let her cry. Mabel patted her back.

Pacifica moved from Mabel's embrace and wiped the tears on the sleeve of her silk nightgown. Mabel grabbed a tissue from the box on the vanity and handed it to her friend. Pacifica blew her reddened nose then crumpled the tissue in her fist.

"You can't understand," the blonde said.

"Just trust me," said Mabel.

"I do, but...I just can't," Pacifica answered. "It's just best for everyone if he forgets about me and moves on."

Mabel rose to her feet. She grabbed Pacifica's shoulders. "You know he can't do that," she said. Her features softened. "He's worried and confused and upset." Mabel slightly shook her. "You at least owe him an explanation. Me an explanation."

"It's not that easy," Pacifica said. She walked to the window. A dim reflection of herself stared back at her. She cast her eyes to the ground. "It's not even safe for you to be in this town right now, especially not this house."

There came a knock at Pacifica's door. The blonde jumped. She grabbed the brunette by the arm and shoved her in the closet. Pacifica managed to close the door before the entrance to her room opened.

The servant Nancy entered with a cup of hot cocoa on a tray. Pacifica scolded her for not waiting until she had permission to enter. Nancy apologized with a bow. Pacifica forgave her then accepted the cup off the tray. She dismissed her maid then sat the mug on the vanity table. For good measure she locked her bedroom door.

Pacifica hurried over to the closet and opened the door to find a perplexed Mabel standing there. The brunette exited. Pacifica gave her permission to drink the hot beverage. Mabel accepted the offer and sat down in the plush chair. Despite them being friends for three years, it was the first time she had been inside Pacifica's room.

"You got a new maid?" Mabel asked. Pacifica looked over at her. "Nancy," Mabel clarified and nodded at the door. "I thought you said your maid's name was Hannah."

Pacifica turned away. Mabel thought she saw the girl sigh.

"She...quit," Pacifica replied.

Mabel chose not to ask anymore on the subject. Instead she sipped the cocoa.

"Look," Pacifica began. Mabel looked up from her drink. "All I can say is things are really complicated. My dad...he's like super angry right now." Pacifica gripped at the skirt of her nightgown. "It's never good for the person he's angry at."

Mabel swallowed the warm liquid. Though she didn't want to hear the answer, she needed to ask. "You or Dipper?"

Pacifica looked her square in the eyes. "Both," she confirmed.

Mabel knew what Pacifica's parents would do to her-sending her far away from Dipper as possible being the first solution they thought of. Deep down she wondered if Dipper had any reason to worry. She tried to rationalize with herself that even though they were rich and had a large hand in what happened in Gravity Falls, they were still human, and couldn't do anything to those outside their family.

Pacifica dabbed her eyes with the tissue. "You need to go," she finally said. "I...I don't want you to get hurt."

Mabel downed the rest of her drink. The empty cup was placed back on the vanity table. A few drops of brown liquid dripped down the sides and puddled back in the center of the mug.

"Promise that you'll write," Mabel said. "I want to know everything about Paris."

"I will," Pacifica said with a sad smile.

Mabel thought for a moment then added, "If I start saving up now, maybe next summer I can come visit you." She thought harder and said more to herself. "I'll have to cut back on craft spending. A lot."

Pacifica shuddered for a second before bursting into tears. She wrapped her arms around Mabel. The girl held her and whispered.

"You're the best friend I've ever had," Pacifica said. "It's not fair that I have to leave."

Mabel patted her back. "You should at least say goodbye to Dipper."

Pacifica nodded. She knew there was no way she'd be able to sneak off of the grounds herself. Dipper was practically banned from visiting her. She decided she would send him a private text in the morning.

The blonde offered to walk her friend downstairs. The security guards surely wouldn't give her friend anymore trouble after what happened earlier.

They reached the second floor when Pacifica heard her father calling for her. Pacifica whispered an order for Mabel to hide in the room next to them. Mabel turned the knob to find it locked. Pacifica glanced behind her. She could barely make out the approaching figure of her father at the end of the hallway.

Pacifica led them into the same room Mabel had entered earlier. Mabel crawled underneath the billiard table. The door swung open and Preston turned on the lights. His daughter stood in the middle of his game room in her nightclothes. Likewise, Preston was dressed for bed in a red robe with black sweatpants.

"Pacifica Elise Northwest, didn't you hear me calling you?" her father demanded.

"No, Dad, I'm sorry," the girl replied.

"Why aren't you in bed?" the man of the house questioned.

Pacifica leaned against the pool table and watched as her father circled the room.

"I-I'm not tired, Daddy," she answered. She glanced down at where Mabel hid then back up at her father who stopped by the window. "I w-wanted to borrow a book."

"A reference book?" Preston asked. If the girl ever wished to indulge in literature she would select titles from the fiction library that her mother kept. The nonfiction was housed in the game room where no one in the family other than Preston ever visited.

"I-I wanted to know more about the French culture before I go," the girl explained.

"Of course," Preston said.

He walked over to the shelf and plucked the one most suitable to his daughter's interests. He placed the hardback in her hands. Pacifica thanked him. She looked back down at the floor by the pool table then back at her dad.

"You keep looking at the table," Preston said. He moved closer and picked up one of the cue sticks off the wall. "Do you want me to teach you how to play?"

Pacifica quickly shook her head. She covered the lower half of her face with the book.

"I-I just came for this," the blonde stated.

Preston applied the chalk to the tip of the cue stick. "Come, you said yourself you weren't tired," he said. "A Northwest must excel at all things."

Mabel's eyes widened as Preston stepped closer to the table. She gulped. All she could see from her position were his red slippers and Pacifica's pink socks.

Pacifica put the book down on the side table. She slowly made her way to the table. Her father handed her the other stick.

The rack was removed and Preston leaned over. He hit the cue ball causing all the others to disperse about the table. He nodded to his daughter.

Pacifica held her breath with the stick in hand. She glanced down from where she knew Mabel watched her. The blonde leaned forward and gripped the rod. Preston corrected her position. Pacifica leaned in a different way. She bit her lip and pushed. The cue stick missed the ball completely.

"I-I'm not any good at this game," the girl said.

Her father glared and with his index finger ordered her to take another shot. Pacifica's heart raced. She used her finger to guide as he instructed and the tip smacked the ball. It slammed into another, but she scored no points.

Her blue eyes watched her father move closer. He took a shot and managed to roll two balls into the pockets. For scoring he was allowed another turn. He shot and pocketed a third. Pacifica wished he would hit all the balls so the game would end.

After scoring once more the cue ball rolled in front of Pacifica. Preston moved closer forcing the teenager to abandon acting as a shield for Mabel's hiding spot.

Mabel gulped and held her breath as the red slippers stopped directly in front of her face. She couldn't move lest Preston discover her presence. The clock on the wall ticked, each second mocking her.

Preston shot again. He scored and the cue ball rolled back towards him. Preston leaned and studied the angles for the best shot. He hit, but scored no points. Once again it was Pacifica's turn.

The blonde eyed her father. She focused on the ball. _A few more minutes, Mabel, I promise_ , she thought if only to ease her own worries. She could only hope fate was on her side and her father would not look down.

She leaned forward and pulled the stick back. She closed her eyes and let the tip smack the white ball into the others. The one it collided with rolled, but only bounced against the side of the table and rolled back.

Pacifica stood up and looked over at Preston. The head of the house moved away from Mabel to where the unmarked ball waited.

Mabel felt herself about to sneeze. She pinched her nose and rubbed over the area on the sides of her nose. Her eyes watered. She lifted her foot and bumped the table. Pacifica quickly fell against the table, causing the balls to slightly roll.

Preston glared at his daughter. Pacifica instinctively backed up. Instead Preston greeted her with a smile.

"If you must cheat, do so subtly," he suggested. "If no one can catch you, they can't call you."

Pacifica nodded.

Mabel looked up until the need to sneeze passed. She felt lightheaded and leaned her forehead against her arm.

Preston placed his cue stick on the table. The teen followed his move.

"You're not in the game," Preston stated. Pacifica shook her head. He leaned with one hand resting against the billiard table. He still stood directly in front of the uninvited guest. "Don't play competitively until you've had time to practice and perfect."

Again Pacifica nodded.

He lifted her chin to look into his eyes. "You must never fail at anything."

He felt her gulp and released his hold.

Preston looked down at his child. "The key to succeeding at anything is confidence and strategy." Pacifica nodded. "You will need both to win."

"I know, you told me like a million times," Pacifica replied.

"Just like your friend," he said with a smirk.

Preston called the man on the other side of the door to enter. The butler walked in carrying a purple sweater with a kitten face in the center. Pacifica gasped.

"One of the security guards claimed to have been left with this when he grabbed an intruder," Preston said. He held it close to Pacifica's face. "Look familiar?"

Pacifica's face burned.

Preston lifted the table. He grinned at the other teenager hidden away. She looked up with a mix of fear and anger.

Mabel crawled out of her hiding spot and stood next to Pacifica.

Preston leaned forward and grabbed the girl by the top of her arm. "You better have a good reason for sneaking onto my property, Pines," he hissed. "Or you'll be spending a long time in prison."

Mabel's heart skipped.

"Dad, stop," Pacifica cried. "I-I invited her over."

Preston released his hold on the brunette. He pushed his daughter up against the wall. Pacifica yelped when the back of her head collided with a picture frame.

Mabel screamed. She grabbed Preston's hand and tried to pull him off of her friend. Preston snapped his finger and the butler restrained the visitor's arms behind her back. Mabel kicked and yelled.

"Don't hurt her!" Pacifica yelled.

Preston turned his face back towards his daughter. "Oh, I'll do worse than that," he growled.

Pacifica's eyes widened. Tears spilled down her cheeks. "Dad, please. She-she's innocent."

"A little fact about life, dear, no one's innocent," Preston declared.

Preston pulled his phone out of his pocket. He pressed a button on speed dial. Two rings in and a man on the other line picked up.

"I have a job for you, Sam," Preston said. He hung up and glared back at the Pines girl. "You and your brother will bother us no more." He lifted his gaze to meet the butler's. "Take our _guest_ to the waiting room."

Pacifica rushed forward and grabbed the butler's arm. She tearfully begged for him not to go along with her father's orders. The butler pulled from her grip. Pacifica shook and screamed. She tried to run after them, but Preston grabbed her and threw her on the floor.

Preston rang for Nancy. A minute later and she stood at the door with a bow.

"Take Pacifica to her room," the master of the house ordered and tossed the blonde towards the maid.

Nancy grabbed a hold of Pacifica's wrist. She turned back and pleaded for her father to change his mind. Nancy's grip proved to be strong. Mabel winced as she heard Pacifica scream all the way up the stairs.

The butler led Mabel to the room Preston assigned her. It was known as the waiting room because that was where a visitor or staff member was left to await their appointment with one of the Northwests, or if they were there on more grave terms-their fate.

Mabel sat down in an arm chair. She figured Preston called Stan or Ford, and she would sit there until one of her relatives arrived to pick her up. They wouldn't be happy to discover what she had done.

She occasionally looked at the clock to see time passing slowly. After a half hour went by she wondered where her grunkles were.

A few rooms down Sam and one of his colleagues shook hands with Preston Northwest. He slipped two grand into each of their hands.

"Get rid of her," he ordered.

The two men nodded and the butler led them to where the subject of their business waited.


	8. Pacifica's Sacrifice

**This chapter is a little later than I had hoped for. This is mainly due to trying to figure out where I wanted to go after the last chapter. This dark turn had not been intended from the start, but I think it's working overall.**

 **More drama and angst ahead.**

 **Thank you Crazytraveler4, craztrain99, Flopi216, NickStriker, ssnnooppyy, wikelia, Little Mockingjay, Guest, RockingRavenclaw, disneyanimationfan, and smiles1998 for all your reviews. I appreciate them all.**

* * *

"I thought Mabel'd be back by now," Stan said as he looked up at the clock on the wall.

Leftover pizza from the previous night sat in the box on the table. A few crumbs littered the tabletop and the floor.

Dipper didn't want to leave without Mabel. He hoped his sister would be able to help him talk some sense into Pacifica where he failed. He looked out the back window at the rain pelting the glass and sighed at her picking the worst possible time to take a bike ride.

Dipper told the others he planned to help Pacifica run away if her life truly was in danger. He felt her parents had obviously threatened her for her to abruptly break up with him over the phone. If she wanted to hurt someone (intentionally or not) she always did it in person. Whether the danger was real, or just his own imaginings, he had to be certain.

Stan and Soos needed convincing, and the chance that Preston might hurt his own daughter was enough to go along with it. The fact remained that Pacifica could still turn the idea down, but he needed to try. Stan already agreed to let Pacifica live in the spare bedroom if there was any real reason to worry.

On his phone were photocopies of the documents that proved his reason for her to worry. Of course without concrete proof on Timothy Nullings, it would be difficult to instigate a legal battle.

The plan was set. All that remained was wait for Mabel's return.

The door to the giftshop opened. Soos and Stan greeted the guests. Dipper rushed to the doorway to see Ford removing his saturated jacket. Bill stood beside him with something hidden under his jacket.

"Pinetree!" the blond greeted. He held the folders out for the teenager to take. "You owe me big," he said when Dipper accepted the gift.

Dipper opened the first folder to see a few of the documents Bill had sent Soos in the email along with a few extra.

"I never thought I'd be running from cops," Ford said with a shake of his head.

Bill rolled his eyes. "They were security guards, big difference."

Stan jabbed his brother in the side and made a comment about him joining the mischeivious side.

 _Ford and Bill entered Gravity Fall's library. They were no strangers to the building, but Ford had a feeling they might lose their access to the library after their current visit._

 _Bill approached the receptionist desk. A woman in her late twenties greeted them._

 _Bill folded his hands and with a huge smile asked her where they could find archives. She blushed and pointed in the direction while giving him verbal instructions. Bill thanked her and gave her a quick wink._

 _Ford rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's methods of attaining information, but followed nonetheless._

 _Bill opened the door wide and held it open with his open arm pointing towards the entrance. Ford didn't even give his antics an ounce of recognition._

 _"What are we looking for?" Ford asked._

 _Bill pulled a piece of lined paper folded in fours from his coat pocket. He unfolded the slip of paper to find numbers of the codes assigned to hidden archives on the Northwest family._

 _Ford searched one shelf while Bill went to the next. The two sets of eyes scanned the boxes, folders, and books to find none that matched what was on the paper. Ford state the possibility if the documents contained incriminating evidence against the Northwests it had probably been destroyed a long time ago and the library records had not been updated. Bill refused to accept that until he searched every record._

 _Twenty minutes into the search they were left empty-handed. Ford was interested in a few articles detailing "logical" explanations for things that were actually paranormal related. He made a mental note for another day unless they ended up banned or arrested._

 _Bill stopped in front of a door that was for library personnel only. He smirked then opened the door. Ford rushed to his side to dissuade him, but the knob turned and in walked Bill. Ford rolled his eyes and followed after._

 _Bill flipped a light switch. Inside were several tables piled with boxes related to Gravity Falls history. The blond made a joke about it being Ford's heaven._

 _The smaller man wasted no time searching through the boxes. Ford figured those articles were in there to be examined and possibly reorganized before heading back into circulation._

 _In the corner was a metal file cabinet. Bill pondered for a second then rushed over to it. He wiped a layer of dust from the top. He yanked the handle to find it locked._

 _"Strange," Bill said to the approaching scientist. "It's the only thing in this building locked away."_

 _"That is suspicious," Ford agreed._

 _Bill held out his hand and released the blue flame. He pressed his palm against the lock and grinned as the metal melted. His other hand pulled the handle and the cabinet opened._

 _Two pairs of hands grabbed the contents inside. The top cabinet contained the earliest recorded history of the Northwest family including its founding. In the midst of the articles were the ones that clearly revealed their founding to be a lie._

 _"Blah, blah, blah, boring," Bill said as he sifted through the centuries-old paper._

 _He opened the second cabinet to find articles from the early twentieth century up until the 1980s. He pulled his cellphone from his pocket and took snapshots of the documents he felt Dipper could use to his advantage. He pressed the email button and selected Soos' name._

 _The next fifteen minutes were spent sorting through evidence to prove Pacifica could possibly be in danger. They never had a chance to check the bottom drawer as someone entered the room inquiring if anyone was inside. Bill held a hand against Ford's face. The two hoped the librarian would hear no response and head back into archives._

 _The librarian checked the shelves from where she stood. She stood on her tiptoes to see nothing moving from behind the next row. She shrugged and turned off the light. The heels clacked against the floor as she turned to leave. The door almost shut when she walked back inside. For some reason she felt a nagging urge to check the special cabinet._

 _Bill and Ford leaped from their hiding place and dashed out of the secured room. The librarian shrieked as she fell to the floor. She saw two figures flee the room and called on her walkie-talkie for security to hurry to archives._

 _Bill's ears picked up the woman's command. He pointed to the ceiling. He and Ford stuffed the folders into their jacket pockets. Bill climbed atop a shelf and into the ceiling. He helped pull Ford inside. The latter replaced the ceiling tile just as the security guards busted in. The librarian hobbled to the door._

 _"Someone saw the secret files," she hissed._

 _One security guard groaned. "We should've burnt them years ago when Northwest requested it."_

 _Bill and Ford exchanged glances. The two quietly scurried through the ceiling and onto the roof. They fled from the library to the parking lot where they escaped as any other regular patrons._

"No wonder he wanted this stuff kept hidden," Dipper said as he looked through extra articles.

"It's a shame you couldn't get the more recent stuff," Soos commented.

Dipper thought for a moment. He hurried up to the attic leaving the other four stunned. He returned with his bookbag he and Mabel stored in the closet for summer adventures. Each of the folders were shoved in the backpack.

"If I show this to Pacifica, maybe she can fill in the rest," Dipper stated.

"It's all speculation," Ford tried to explain. "Those papers alone won't find Mr. Northwest guilty."

"No, but it may be enough to convince Pacifica to leave," the teen replied. He looked to the group. "Believe me when I say she's not happy there. It's best for her to leave."

"I almost wanna snatch her from that place myself," Stan commented. He saw his brother's glare and then added, "I won't do it, just want to."

"Odds are they'll burn the rest as soon as possible," Dipper said. "I want to wait for Mabel, but I can't sit here any longer."

"Maybe I can find hidden stuff on the internet," Soos suggested.

"Wouldn't the Northwests have people to monitor that stuff?" Ford inquired.

Soos grinned. "I mean the deep web," the childlike man clarified with a grin.

Stan nodded and clapped his most faithful employee on the back. Accessing that part of the internet, Soos had once deleted a few arrest warrants for Stan.

The others agreed. Dipper slipped his backpack over his shoulders. He along with Stan, Ford, and Bill headed for the car. Soos sat down with his laptop, and would stay at the shack incase Mabel came back.

* * *

Mabel lazily flipped through a magazine that had been left on one of the tables. It was a title on posh living, and as expected of the Northwests, the issue was the most current.

The door opened to reveal two men the teenager had never seen before. The older one-Sam-was tall and built. He had graying black hair and a painter's brush mustache. The younger man-Dave-was shorter by a foot, but bulkier than the other. His light blond hair was cut short.

Dave looked at Mabel then back at Sam. "It's a child," he said barely above a whisper. His gaze landed back on the girl.

"Hmm," Sam mused. "Must be a mistake." He turned to the door and grabbed the handle. He looked over his shoulder at his colleague. "I'll confirm."

Sam exited the room leaving Dave inside with Mabel. The door locked from the inside when it was shut.

Hazel eyes looked up and down at the stranger before her. He wasn't in uniform cluing her in that Dave was not a servant of the household.

The girl closed the magazine and tossed it haphazardly on the table next to her chair. Mabel folded her hands over her lap.

"Are you waiting for a ride too?" Mabel finally asked.

Dave lifted an eyebrow. Seeing that the girl was serious he chuckled. Mabel laughed along if only to ease the awkwardness of the situation.

"I am your ride, girl," Dave replied.

Mabel sighed. "I guess my grunkles were too busy," she said.

Dave felt a hint of pity in his heart, but the cash in his pocket quickly eased it. Hopefully Sam would return with news that they were brought to the wrong female. If not, at the very least he could kill her quickly.

"Did the Northwests get a new driver?" Mabel asked. "'Cause I knew Pacifica's old one and you don't look anything like him."

Dave grinned. "Not quite," he said with a laugh.

The door opened to reveal Sam. Dave asked him with his eyes and the other shook his head.

"Change of plans," he said. He grabbed Mabel by the arm and lifted her off the couch.

"Hey, what gives?" Mabel exclaimed.

"Let's just say you're indebted to that Northwest girl more than you'll ever know," Sam replied.

* * *

Preston closed his phone and looked down at his daughter. On her bed she had the entirety of her things packed.

During the half hour she texted her dad that she wanted to have a talk with him. Afterwards she dressed in a purple knee-length dress and black stockings, complete with fur boots.

"You promise?" Pacifica asked without giving him eye contact.

Preston nodded. He pocketed his cell phone. "I give you my word," the man of the house declared.

Pacifica nodded. She turned to grab her favorite jacket from her armoire and rubbed a falling tear from her face. The coat was slipped on. She shakily fastened the four black buttons down the front.

Hidden in between two dresses in her suitcase was a photograph of her and Dipper from the previous summer as well as a single photo of Dipper from Mabel's album. At the very least her parents couldn't steal her happiest memories.

"I'll order the plane," Preston said. He grabbed Pacifica's wrist and turned her to face him. His cold eyes met hers. "Be warned, if you try to back out of your part of the deal, so will I." With those words he stood and turned for the door.

Priscilla watched her husband leave. She glared at his back then walked inside her daughter's room. It chilled her to know that after sixteen years her child would be leaving. It was a feeling most mothers went through, but she had hoped to be allotted the extra two most of her friends and acquaintances would be blessed with.

One look at the blonde and Priscilla knew they were doing what was best for her future. Although it did give her pain to see Pacifica silently weeping by the armoire.

"Pacifica, dear," Priscilla said.

The girl turned to see her mother sitting in the plush chair with her arms open. It was a rare sight she hadn't seen since she was nine. The need for comfort being so high, Pacifica allowed her mother to hold her.

Priscilla lifted the teen and sat her on her lap. A tear rolled down the girl's face. Priscilla leaned her head back to keep herself from showing emotion. It wasn't glamorous and a woman of her status never showed weakness or raw feelings to anyone.

"Try to understand this is for the best," Priscilla said. She pulled Pacifica closer. "You were born into this life and you have to follow the rules." She swallowed then added. "Even if the rules make you miserable."

Pacifica looked up into her mother's eyes. "Mom," she said. "Have you ever been in love?"

Priscilla averted her eyes.

"Mom," Pacifica repeated.

Priscilla cleared her throat. She set the girl back down on the floor. She stood and smoothed out her violet dress.

The older woman gave her daughter a sad smile. "Don't assume I don't love your father," she said. "He's given me a happy and comfortable life." She pushed a stray hair from Pacifica's face. "I only want the same for you."

Pacifica's gaze fell to the floor. She gathered her courage and asked, "Is wealth really worth losing someone you love?"

Priscilla laughed. "Dear, you don't have anything to worry about." She hugged her daughter one last time. "You'll find a rich man who'll like you well enough."

With that she said a goodbye to the teen then walked out the door. The door closed leaving only Pacifica inside.

Pacifica looked over at her bag. She picked it up off the bed and grabbed her purse.

Taking one last look at the room that had housed her for sixteen years she sighed. She looked out at the hallway. Nancy stood outside with the other two suitcases in hand.

The butler approached and offered to take the one Pacifica clutched. She relinquished her hold on the bag then led the other two down the stairs.

 _Am I only worth well enough?_ she asked herself.

She descended the steps down the mansion that had been her one and only home. Soon she would be leaving her hometown. She put on a fake smile and tried to look on the bright side of a new adventure.

She reached the foyer. Her hands pressed against the window. Rain splattered against the glass. The stars were minimal, shoved behind clouds of gray.

A black car rolled through the driveway. Pacifica sighed at the barely visible girl in the backseat. That mess of brown hair hid the other teen's face. The gate opened and allowed the vehicle along with Mabel to drive away.

From overhead she heard the private jet starting up. The teenager sighed. She looked down at her phone. Her finger scrolled through recent images. Only one remained of her boyfriend. It was the one photo her mother missed when having her delete them. It was the mistake she'd always be grateful for.

A teardrop splattered on the screen of her phone. She wiped it away with her thumb. The movement swiped to the next picture-a favorite from her fall fashion show. It proved to be good timing as her parents walked into the room. As expected they were both dressed to the nines.

"The pilot is ready," Preston announced.

Pacifica nodded. She picked up her purse. The two servants followed with her bags in hand.

The girl took one last glimpse at the front door. She hoped with all her heart that Dipper would bust through the door, challenging her father, just as he had the night the ghost interrupted their annual ball. It was the evening she first developed a crush on the awkward boy with poor tastes in everything.

Alas, real life was not a fairytale. If she wanted to be the hero of her own story, this time she couldn't be the damsel in distress. It would just be a shame that the one she had to sacrifice would never know the truth.

* * *

 **I think there will only be two more chapters left. At least two. If I decide to break up the next chapter into two parts it will be three, but as of now I'm only planning on two.**


	9. Confrontation

**I know it's almost been a month since I updated this story. I honestly didn't know what I wanted to do with these last two chapters. If I wanted to do something extreme, serious, or subdued. After much thought, I've finally got an idea for the final two chapters.**

* * *

Pacifica was led to the side exit. Preston continued to look around as they moved incase anyone dared to interfere. He had security on standby until the family was no longer on the property.

The butler opened the door to reveal the downpour outside. The girl and her parents were ushered through the rain to their private jet. Shoes were muddied, much to Priscilla's annoyance.

An umbrella was placed over each of the Northwests as the final preparations were made. Pacifica listened to the steady hum of the engine-a sound she used to associate with fun trips, but now a hedge between her and her true love.

The servant in charge of transportation rushed over with the ladder. It was secured in front of the small door. The servant opened the door and stepped inside to allow the others access.

Priscilla went first. The pilot bowed his head as she stepped aboard. She offered him a weak smile as she entered. Preston nodded to Pacifica. The blonde sighed as she clutched the wet handrail. Her boots splashed in each of the forming puddles on the stairway.

The pilot greeted her as he had many times before. Pacifica hesitated to take his hand. She looked back out at her estate-the place that had been her home for sixteen years. She then gazed out over the gate and hoped that somewhere in that city both Dipper and Mabel Pines were safe and would eventually forget she existed.

The teenager was pulled from her thoughts when she heard her father's voice firmly call her name. Pacifica glanced down at the man standing at the bottom of the ladder. Fresh raindrops slipped down his stern face. She sighed and stepped onto the plane.

Her mother already made herself comfortable on the built-in chaise towards the back. The stewardess offered her a cocktail that she was too thrilled to accept. Her damp pumps were replaced with a dry pair of slippers. It looked too familiar to so many other family travels.

The shadow of her father covered her own. She looked over her shoulder to see the large man behind her. One look into his face prompted her to move.

The ladder was moved away from the side of the plane. The captain came over the intercom instructing his passengers to buckle up for safety. Priscilla sighed at having to move from her comfortable position to engage in safety protocol.

Pacifica took her seat and buckled up. She told herself that if she closed her eyes all the way to Paris, it would feel like they were taking yet another vacation, not shipping her off to a fancy prison.

"Don't be nervous," Priscilla said to her daughter. The girl looked over at her mother without saying a word. "You're a likable girl. You'll make many life-long acquaintances here."

Pacifica cringed at her mother's words. The Pines twins were not among those people she would be forced to associate with.

She turned to look at her father. His hands were folded in his lap while the stewardess wiped the rain from his face. He looked straight ahead with a proud smirk on his face.

* * *

The car neared the Northwest manor. Stan ignored each yellow light, speeding up to make it just before it had the nerve to switch to red. He swerved around curves, earning him several horn swears and angry gestures from other drivers.

Dipper pulled out his cellphone and opened a text line with Mabel.

Dipper wrote: Where are you?

About a minute later Mabel replied: Heading home.

Two seconds later she wrote: Saw Pacifica. Leaving tonight.

Dipper gasped. He ordered Stan to drive faster. The driver didn't need to be told a second time. With a smirk on his face Stan floored the accelerator. Ford could only pray that his brother wouldn't get them killed.

Stan slammed on the brakes as they reached the mansion. Two vehicles behind blared their horns and swerved, barely missing him. Stan shook his fist at them and yelled obscenities that no longer repulsed the others in the car.

Dipper threw off his seatbelt and bolted to the gate. His family members weren't far behind him. He skidded to a stop when he met eyes with the guard at the gate.

"I am here to see Pacifica Northwest, and I won't leave until I do," Dipper stated.

The guard was used to people making such bold comments and shooed him away with the back of his hand.

"You have two seconds to move aside," Stan threatened. He lifted his fist to reveal the brass knuckles. The guard fell backwards allowing the four entrance to the estate.

They heard the sound of the plane readying to take off towards the side of the house. Dipper clenched his fists and rushed over to the strip to see the plane readying to take off. The woman he loved was inside, about to be taken far away because she chose to love someone beneath her status. She had not denied their relationship when her parents discovered them. She had done everything in her power to keep him safe.

Dipper took a deep breath and a smile formed on his face. He stepped in the path of the airplane. His logical brain screamed at his stupidity. His heart cheered him on. This time he would listen to his heart. Dipper stopped directly in front of the jet's path with his arms stretched out.

The pilot saw the boy standing in the way. He cursed and slowed the vehicle to a stop. The plane halted six yards away from the obstacle. The pilot caught his breath and clutched his chest. He leaned forward to prove to himself he was not hallucinating. The boy's face was firm, as were his feet.

The Northwest family looked around at the sudden breaking. Preston threw off his seatbelt. He stomped up to the cockpit to demand the reason for the delay. The pilot could only point to where the teenage boy stood illuminated before them.

Preston narrowed his eyes at the boy who had been nothing but a hindrance since the first day they met.

"We're on a schedule," Preston said. "I won't accept tardiness."

"I can't run him over," the pilot protested.

"My orders are clear," Preston repeated.

The pilot threw off his headset and stood facing his employer. Preston could only laugh.

"You dare to challenge me?" the head of the Northwest family taunted. "Go ahead and disobey my orders. I'll see that you're blacklisted."

Priscilla and Pacifica entered the cockpit to see the reason for the sudden stop themselves. Blue eyes lit up. Through the dim lighting and the rain stood the very person Pacifica had hoped would come for her.

Pacifica ran for the door. She pushed it open then against her mother's orders leaped from the plane. Dipper gasped as she fell into the mud below. He rushed to her side and helped her to her feet. There was some slight pain in her ankle, but she assured him she would be okay.

Pacifica stared at the Pines boy for what seemed like hours. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in for a kiss. Dipper lifted the girl and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They parted for a second then let their mouths meet for an even deeper kiss.

"You're not leaving," Dipper said when they parted for air. "I don't care what I have to do, I'm not going to lose you."

Stan, Ford, and Bill turned the side. They were visibly bruised from taking down the remainder of the guards. However, once the security team saw Ford's ray gun and Bill's magic, most of them backed off, two announcing they were seeking other employment.

Preston stood in the doorway. He snapped his fingers and the ladder was quickly rolled back to the entrance of the plane. Preston didn't wait for it to be secured when he swiftly made his way down the stairs.

Dipper pushed Pacifica behind him.

"I warned you to stay away," Preston hissed at the boy.

Dipper's glare hardened. "You can't scare me, Northwest," he said. "I love Pacifica and she loves me."

"And I love her too much to let her be taken in by you," Preston snapped. "And I won't let someone of your kind ruin her any longer."

Preston pulled a pistol from his jacket pocket. He aimed it at the child. Pacifica screamed and Priscilla yelled for her husband not to do anything rash. Stan dashed towards Preston. He aimed the gun at Stan and the other two advancing. He then pointed the barrel at the boy.

"Back away from my daughter," Preston ordered.

Dipper shook his head. "I know who you are and what you've done," Dipper announced. He pulled the folder from his vest. "I know of all the people you've killed."

Pacifica gasped. Knowing it was true was one thing, but having it confirmed was something else.

"Where did you find that?" Preston inquired.

"Archives," Ford answered. He advanced, hoping to keep Preston distracted long enough to wedge himself in between the boy and the gun. "There's no use in denying it. We have more than enough proof to put you away."

"It's nothing but circumstantial evidence," Preston argued.

"Maybe so," Ford replied. "But how many people here see you pointing a gun at my nephew?"

Preston looked around to see not only the Pines family but the pilot and several members of his own security team watching. Nonetheless he smiled.

"Do you think any of them would cross me?" Preston asked. With a smirk he added, "Especially if they believe it's true."

"Because they don't have to be afraid anymore," a voice called from down the way. Mabel walked into view.

"What are you doing here?" Preston yelled.

"I asked your guys to bring me back," Mabel answered. "The police are on the way."

Preston glared at the girl. "Do you really think they'll take your word over mine?"

Mabel only smiled. "I called in a favor."

Sirens echoed in the distance.

Mabel continued, "As we speak, Gideon's hacking and saving the security footage."

Dipper's mouth curved into a smile. He nodded at his sister who accepted his gratitude.

Preston seethed. All of his careful planning and covering his tracks. He glared at the smug teenager holding hands with his daughter. Preston lifted the gun and curved his finger around the trigger. Dipper's smile slowly faded.

The trigger was pulled and the weapon fired. Mabel screamed. Bill threw the female twin on the ground. Dipper fell to the mud with a hard smack.

He sat up and looked over at the girl who had pushed him out of the way of the bullet. Pacifica sat on her knees, her face contorted in pain, and her hand clamped around her arm. Blood seeped through her fingers.

Stan charged at the gunman.

Preston stared with wide eyes in horror and shock at the sight of his precious daughter's blood staining their property. Priscilla shrieked and wailed. The mascara leaked down her cheeks. She grabbed her husband and screamed obscenities in his face.

Preston was yanked from the ladder and tossed to the ground. Stan jumped on him and bashed him in the cheek. He raised his arm and struck him again while shouting about pointing a gun at his family.

Dipper rushed to Pacifica's side. With the strength she had she offered him a weak smile. Tears streamed down his face. Pacifica rested her cheek on his shoulder.

The police arrived on the scene. Sheriff Blubs pulled Stan off of Preston. The man's face was bloody and bruised. Stan spit on him before being ushered away by another cop.

Two EMTs rushed over to the Northwest girl. Dipper stood and backed out of their way. He wiped his tears with the back of his hand as he watched the trained professional bandage her wound. She was loaded on a stretcher and wheeled off the property to the ambulance waiting outside the gate.

Preston was helped to his feet before his hands were shackled behind his back. Blubs led the richest man in Gravity Falls out of his haven to the police car where he would be escorted to his new address.


	10. Saying Goodbye

**Wow, a month since the last update. At long last here is the final chapter.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. Also, thank you to everyone who favorited and alerted.**

* * *

Only a half hour spent at the hospital. Mabel clung to Dipper's and Grunkle Stan's hands. She kept her tears at bay only to spare her brother any further distress.

A little after the second hour mark, Deputy Durland arrived to get Dipper's statement. Stan suggested that they wait until a better moment, but Dipper assured his uncle that he would be alright. Dipper followed the policeman to a private corner.

Once Dipper was out of view Mabel finally broke down. She covered her eyes with her hands and wept. Stan grabbed the girl and pulled her into an embrace. She wrapped her arms around his back and sobbed on his shoulder.

Though Stan was not a praying man, he mentally prayed that Pacifica would survive the surgery.

A little ways down Dipper gave his side of the story, starting with her parents showing up at his house livid all the way to the shooting.

The deputy wrote down Dipper's every word. He looked up noticing that the teenage boy appeared to be distracted.

He clicked his pen then said, "I hope your girlfriend recovers soon."

"Thanks," Dipper said out of politeness. In a secluded hallway that he nor any other visitors were permitted to enter was his girlfriend having a bullet removed from her arm.

"I'll also need your sister's testimony," Durland announced.

Dipper bit his lip. He glanced over where his twin sat shedding her tears on Stan's coat.

"You might wanna wait until Pacifica gets out of surgery," Dipper said.

Durland also noticed the emotional girl over in the waiting area. He sighed and agreed to Dipper's terms. He said a short goodbye to the teen then walked out of the room.

Dipper and several others in the waiting room looked up when he heard shouting on the other side of the door. The door swung open to reveal a distraught looking Priscilla with two orderlies behind her. The usually pristine woman had makeup dripping down her face. Her hair was tousled.

Her glare handed on Dipper.

"You!" she hissed. She stomped towards the teenager despite the orderlies trying to pull her away. Priscilla ripped her arm from the orderly who dared to grab her. Her glower caused him to cower away. Priscilla returned her gaze to the boy. "You..."

"Mrs. Northwest," Ford said approaching her. She glared at him. He put a hand on her shoulder and turned her away from the boy. "This isn't what your daughter would want."

Priscilla glared at Ford. "Had he never come she wouldn't be here," she growled.

She reared her arm back and aimed for Ford's face. The author grabbed her hand before it made contact with his cheek and held tight as she struggled.

"We can't focus on that right now, Mrs. Northwest," Ford calmly replied.

Priscilla realized she projected her anger for Preston onto the child. She lowered her arm then leaned into Ford. The author was shocked, but he patted her back while she sobbed.

Another hour passed without any response. Dipper sat there in silence, staring at the wall. He beat himself up for coming after her. Had he just stayed home like everyone insisted, Pacifica would be safely on her way to Paris and not bleeding in a hospital room.

Ten minutes later the door opened, causing the eye of everyone in the room to land on the doctor.

"Pacifica Northwest," he said.

Priscilla jumped out of her seat and rushed over to the doctor. Dipper tried to go with her, but Stan grabbed his hand and shook his head. It burned, but the boy obeyed his grunkle's advice. He looked over to see the surgeon passing the news on to the girl's mother.

Priscilla cupped her hands over her face and let out a sound similar to a snort. When she moved her hands Dipper relaxed at seeing her smile.

The doctor announced that Pacifica was being moved to a recovery room and that she could have visitors. The entire group followed the surgeon to where Pacifica was located.

The door to room 114 was pushed open and the guests trickled in. The girl laid in the bed, covered by a white blanket. Her arm was wrapped in bandages. Her eyes appeared exhausted. She looked up at her family and friends and gave a tired smile. The morphine was slowly wearing off.

Priscilla sat down next to the bed and took her daughter's cold hand in hers. It brought back the memory of holding a five-year-old hand when she had a high fever.

Mabel knelt down beside the bed and folded her arms atop the mattress. Pacifica smiled at her friend. She locked eyes with her boyfriend and smiled wider.

"Hey, 'Cifica," Dipper said.

"Thank you," Pacifica said weakly.

Dipper shook his head. "No!" he exclaimed. He nearly knocked Mabel down and moved close to the patient. "I should be thanking you."

"I don't know why I did it," Pacifica said.

"True love," Mabel cheered.

Pacifica blushed.

The visitors were allowed another ten minutes before a nurse walked in to tell them visiting hours were over. Everyone except for Priscilla was expected to leave. She readied a shot with another dose of painkillers for the Northwest girl.

"Come on, five more minutes," Mabel begged.

The nurse's scowl answered that question for her. Mabel groaned and lowered her head.

"I'll be okay," Pacifica said weakly. She yawned. "I don't know how much longer I can stay awake."

"It's late, you kids need to get to bed," Stan added.

"Grunkle Stan," Mabel tried to argue.

Stan looked over at the nurse who shook her head before administering the drug to Pacifica.

"You can come back tomorrow before you go back home," Stan answered.

Dipper sighed at the realization that their father would be arriving sometime in the morning to take them back to California. He looked over at Pacifica who said something to her mother. Those blue eyes landed on Dipper and gave him a smile.

"I'll stop by tomorrow," Dipper said as he and his sister were ushered out the door.

* * *

Despite Stan's orders for them to get some rest, sleep didn't come easy for either twin.

Dipper stared up at the ceiling with his arms folded up under his head. Everytime he closed his eyes he watched his girlfriend being shot by her father. He had to witness her fall and squint her eyes in pain.

The blood was the worse. In the dim moonlight shining through the triangular window, the teenage boy stared at his palm. Though it had been thoroughly washed ten times since the incident, he could still feel and smell Pacifica's blood on his hand.

Mabel turned over on her side. She gazed on the other side of the attic bedroom where her brother laid quietly. It was obvious what thoughts raced through his mind due to the look on his face. All the tears had been wiped away, but she could see the invisible ones that would not vanish until Pacifica was released from the hospital.

Dipper lowered his arm by his side. The fingers on his other hand curled into themselves. He imagined that he was holding tight to Pacifica's hand, as he should be-there in that hospital room with her, not miles away from her safe in the shack.

The boy looked over to see his sister staring at him. Mabel tried to offer him a smile, but her face wouldn't let her.

"Mabel," Dipper finally said.

Mabel hummed to let him know she listened.

"If...if I never came..." Dipper trailed off.

Mabel sat up on her bed. "Dipper, there's no way you could've known," she tried.

"Everyone told me how stupid I was," the boy continued. He stared down at his blanket. "If...if I only listened to Dad and Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford." He gripped the covers. "Maybe...maybe she wouldn't..." Dipper couldn't force himself to speak the alternative.

Again the tears started. He tried to wipe them away, but they fell faster than his hands could erase. He finally gave in and sobbed. His entire body trembled.

Mabel hopped down off her bed and climbed onto her brother's. She pulled his shaking form into her arms and held him while he wept. Dipper clung to the one person who had been his constant and support throughout life.

There was nothing Mabel could say that would comfort her brother, but at the very least she would let him know she was there to share this moment with him.

As she thought about Pacifica taking the bullet, she too shed tears. She leaned against her brother while still comforting him. Dipper never heard her cry.

Mabel held her twin until the crying stopped. She leaped down from his bed and gently helped him to lay down. Dipper wiped away the remaining tears from his face and ran the sleeve of his shirt under his leaking nose.

"She's gonna survive, Bro-Bro," Mabel said. "We'll see her tomorrow before we go home. You'll see." She patted him on the head. "It'll all be okay."

Dipper understood the truth in his sister's words. He nodded and closed his eyes. A stray tear dripped down his face and onto the mattress. The teenager turned onto his side facing the wall.

"It'll be okay," he heard Mabel whisper from the other side of the room.

That hope was the only thing that helped Dipper find sleep.

* * *

Around eight thirty Daniel phoned to alert the family he would be in Gravity Falls within the next hour. The twins were already dressed, packed, and had eaten breakfast by that moment.

While on the phone Stan told Daniel to meet them at the hospital, knowing the kids would not be willing to leave until they said a proper goodbye to the Northwest girl.

When their grunkle hung up, the twins put their dishes in the sink and headed to the door. Stan informed his brother that they were heading out. Dipper and Mabel said goodbye to Ford, Bill, and Soos (who had also stayed the night) with the hopes that they would return come summer.

The ride to the hospital was a quiet one. Stan continuously glanced up at the rear-view mirror to see Mabel staring off into space and Dipper looking out the window.

The twins threw their seatbelts off once the car was parked just outside the hospital. Dipper's heart pounded at the possibility that Pacifica's condition worsened overnight. Mabel noticed her brother's anxiety and took hold of his hand. Dipper smiled at his sister and together they entered the building.

The three made their way to Pacifica's room. She laid in her bed, her eyes glued to a daytime program on television. She laughed at a joke then looked over in the doorway to see her friends staring upon her.

"Dipper!" Pacifica called.

Priscilla turned to see the visitors making their way inside.

"How are you feeling?" Mabel asked and placed a flower crown she made atop the other girl's head.

"The medicine's working," the blonde answered. "I can't feel a thing."

Dipper moved by her side and took her hand in his. Pacifica smiled up at him and tightened her fingers around his.

Priscilla's phone rang. She announced to the group she would need to step outside. She gave Stan a look that promised unspeakable horrors if anything happened to her daughter in her absence.

"I think this happened for the best," Pacifica commented as her mother left the room. "I can't remember the last time my mom spent this much time with me."

"I'm sorry," Dipper said.

"Don't be," Pacifica interrupted before her boyfriend began blaming himself. "I didn't know Dad would do that."

 _But I did_ , Dipper thought to himself. He decided against telling Pacifica about her family's supposed criminal history. It wasn't too long ago she found out the truth that her family were frauds. He didn't think she could handle worse news at the moment.

"I chose to save you," Pacifica added.

"But if I never came..." Dipper tried to explain.

Pacifica interrupted, "I'd be in France right now, far away from you for like a million years." With her other hand she wiped a falling tear from Dipper's face. "I'm happy you came."

Dipper put his hand behind Pacifica's head and pulled her face towards his. Pacifica shut her eyes and accepted the kiss. Both arms wrapped around Dipper's back.

"You love me, Dipper," Pacifica said as she pulled away from the kiss. "That means everything to me."

"I do love you," Dipper whispered and kissed her again.

A few minutes later the door opened. Priscilla glared at her phone the gave her daughter a sad smile.

"Was it the lawyer?" Pacifica asked.

Priscilla nodded and made her way over to the bed. Dipper let go of Pacifica's hand and stood next to his sister.

"I'm afraid your father's going to get a life sentence," Priscilla explained.

Pacifica sighed and shook her head. With all the witnesses and video proof, there was nothing he could do to buy himself out of this one. Too many people were looking for an excuse to lock him up and now they had the proof to do so.

Priscilla continued. "The only way I'll avoid jail is to confess that he threatened to kill me if I ever spoke against him."

"Did-did he?" Mabel asked.

Priscilla glared at the girl, but figured that even if the Pines twins were summoned to court (which was definite) no one would ever ask them about Mrs. Northwest's involvement.

"Not exactly, but he would have," Priscilla answered. She turned to her daughter and added, "Unfortunately, the FBI will be investigating." She paused, not wanting to reveal the next bit until the girl was released from medical care. Yet it was better to get the bad news out in the open. "Until...until the search is over. You won't be allowed back in the mansion."

Pacifica gasped. "Where...where will I go?"

"Child services will find you somewhere safe to stay," Priscilla said and started to cry.

"No, no, I don't want that!" Pacifica yelled.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Dipper asked.

"It won't be for long," Priscilla said as tears leaked down her face. "Maybe, maybe a year. Until the trial's over."

"That's ridiculous," Stan stated. All eyes landed on him. "Let the cops know she can come stay at the Mystery Shack until everything's settled."

"Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked, shocked.

"We have the room," the elderly man continued. "She'll be safe and can stay in town."

All three teenagers looked over at Priscilla. She made eye contact with Stan just to be sure he confirmed his decision.

"If they agree, you can stay with Mr. Pines," Mrs. Northwest said.

None of the pain or the past events mattered to the girl. She thanked both her mother and Stan. Dipper patted her hand. Pacifica forgot that her mother was in the room and kissed the boy on the cheek. Just that once Priscilla pretended not to witness the exchange.

Priscilla turned to Stan and pressed a finger against his chest. "You better keep them in separate rooms," she demanded.

"What? I'm a responsible adult," Stan replied.

The three teenagers laughed at the older man's words.

It didn't take long for Daniel Pines to arrive at Gravity Falls General Hospital. Dipper and Mabel had never been so disappointed to see the face of their father. He nodded at Stan then looked past his family to see the source of his children's sudden departure sitting in the hospital bed.

"What happened?" Mr. Pines asked.

"It's a long story," Stan replied and patted his nephew on the shoulder.

"Dad," Mabel said. She looked over her shoulder at the patient. "Do-do we have to go?"

"I'm afraid so, sweetie," her dad said and patted her on the head.

Dipper sighed. He turned to face his girlfriend. Pacifica managed to offer him a smile despite the desire to cry.

Stan offered to give the twins a few more minutes to say farewell to their friend while he and Daniel went down to the parking lot and pack the twins' belongings in Daniel's car. The twins had never felt so grateful to their grunkle.

"Hey, you'll be back this summer," Pacifica said.

Dipper nodded. After the stunt they pulled their parents would bar them from visiting on Spring Break. Yet no matter their anger, their parents would not have the hearts to keep them away from Gravity Falls for the summer.

It didn't take long for their father and Stan to return. The last of the goodbyes were spoken. If everything went according to plan, Pacifica would be released the following day. Then Stan, Ford, Bill, and Soos would move her in the spare room. She would finally be safe from her family.

Pacifica smiled her gratitude to her boyfriend and his sister.

It was hard for Dipper to say farewell to Pacifica. At least there was comfort in knowing when they returned for the summer, Pacifica would be among the welcoming committee at the Mystery Shack.

* * *

 **That ends this story. It's a mostly happy ending.**

 **I thank you all for reading and hope you all enjoyed it.**


	11. Pacifica at the Shack (Note)

**Hey, everyone. Since I've had a few requests to write a third part to this story, I have. The third story is called Pacifica at the Shack. It will be covering moments in Pacifica's life at the Mystery Shack while her parents are under investigation.**

 **The story starts in February of 2016 which will include Pacifica's life with those living at the shack, but with summer and Dipper's arrival there will be Dipcifica moments.**

 **The first chapter of Pacifica at the Shack is posted, and the second one will be up soon.**


End file.
